The Twisted Blood in the Wind
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: AU Team 7 is on its way to the Chunin exams... What's this? Sasuke has a sister! And whose that silver haired Jounin? What does Gaara want with the Uchiha girl, and why is Xak so Hyper? Find out in The Twisted Blood in the Wind! NO! XAK! BREAD DOESN'T
1. Chunin Exams vs Passion

Kya, here and I've got another story! This one's Naruto and it is shared by Devil Vampire Wolf! Hope you like it!

DVW: Get on with it!

Kya: Fine! Oh! and I only own Yamiko... DVW (or Katalina) owns all other characters that AREN'T OC's of Naruto... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter one- Chunin Exams, Vs. Passion 

Yamiko walked towards the Ninja Academy, in the form of a first year genin, although she was a newly made Jounin. Long dark tangles of black hair were pulled neatly into two buns; black eyes watched all forms of movements that ranged from shivers and muscle spasms to instant reactions. Her black sleeveless shirt with her clan, Uchiha, on the back on top of netting and fingerless gloves. Traditional black pants and zoni were worn as well.

As she walked along the second floor, she noted a pair of genin fighting... Raising an eyebrow she stopped and watched for a moment. One in a green jump suit with orange leg warmers and the other…

_'Looks like Gai's students are full of themselves_...' She thought when she recognized Gai's student, Rock Lee; and her younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. A sudden thought occurred to her as she noticed the clock, _'Well, I better find Gin... she's probably ready to chop my head off..._' with that Yamiko continued to the testing room.

"Yami!" called a voice from her behind, "Yamiko where have you been all morning?" Short silver hair. Slightly spiky off to the sides, reflected the light that caught the new Jounin's attention.

Yamiko turned to see the one person she was looking for, "Konnichi wa, Gin-chan." Yamiko bowed. "I was on my way over here... but, I stopped to watch my younger brother duel with one of Gai's students..." Yamiko returned to her original size and continued. "You do know that I'm early... so you can't kill me... I hope..."

The jounin sighed and crossed her arms. Bright green eyes almost like pools of emeralds had a noted of tetchy. Then she gave a reluctant sigh and ran her fingers distractedly through her hair.

"I told you specifically to be here at 7:00 this morning." she said heartlessly, "You're a judge now so you have to be early." Gin readjusted her black satchel.

Yamiko flinched, "It's only 7:01! And your own brother isn't even here yet!" she pointed out hurriedly.

"My older brother doesn't know I exist...yet..." she cast an annoyed look over her shoulder, "C'mon being one minute late can get you in trouble with his royal pain in the ass." nodding toward Gai watching from the shadows. She opened one of the green vest pockets and fished out a list and began reading it.

Yamiko sighed, "Whatever... lets just get this over with..." With that, she walked toward the test room at the end of the corridor. Upon opening she found it full of genin. _'This is gonna be a LONG day..._'

Gin looked up from the list and glared after the new Jounin, _'My dear friend..._' she thought annoyed following after, _'Your temper here will earn you training with the grandmasters._' she narrowed her gaze when she noted genin with sand headbands, "Yamiko!" she hissed after her companion grabbing her by the shoulder forcing her out of the class room.

Yamiko turned annoyed, "Yeah?"

"The sand boy who tried to kill you last time is here." she motioned at the classroom toward the left hand corner, as she entered into the classroom.

Yamiko's face was suddenly surrounded by shadows, '_Gaara_...' She turned to Gin, "I'll just have to kick his ass again, now won't I..." With that, she marched straight into the room and came face to face with both her younger brother and Gaara, not sitting five seats apart, '_KUSO_!'

"Damn it..." mumbled the jounin happily, "Yamiko-san you **need** to cool it!" she said emphasizing need. Then gripping the back of Yamiko's black shirt, drug her haphazardly over to the teacher's desk.

Yamiko shook herself out of Gin's firm grip, "Okay..." she took a deep breath. "Everyone..." No one listened, and a vein appeared on Yamiko's forehead, "EVERYONE!" they all glared at her. '_Great_...' she thought and then more dignified, "Hello and welcome to the Chunin exams... **please** find a seat." Yamiko emphasized the word, _'please'_ through clenched teeth.

"Now class," Gin said coolly and almost unheard, as everyone was talking, "You'll either shut the _fucking hell _up or I will **kick** your ass to hell..." she said calmly, "If you don't believe me because I'm only, per say, three years older than some of you.." she smirked behind the black mask, "Well then try your sensei's patience." she bowed at Yamiko, "I'm sitting behind you if you need anything." And with that she took a seat.

The class giggled.

"Arigato, Gin..." Yamiko turned to the class, "Now, this is the test portion of the exam... you fail... leave IMMEDIATELY! If you fail to do so... I will personally kick your ass out... Now, "the papers appeared in front of each student, "No cheating! And begin!" Yamiko sat down and pulled out a journal and began to write, all the while watching the genin.

_'Hehehe...she's going to make a lovely sensei_...' Gin watched the class keeping careful eye several students, who were pressing her buttons, '_They just kept talking._' she growled inwardly.

She turned to Yamiko, "What shall I do about Talkative?"

Yamiko smirked, "What ever you want..." Her eyes never left the journal.

"Hehehehe..." she looked up, "You three." she pointed, "In the back up front and center." Gin growled threateningly. The three students cheerfully walked up. "Oohhh yes. Good boy." she chuckled a dark smile crossing her face. The three student's expressions froze, suddenly falling over. Blood pooled around Gin's feet from where she stood.

The students froze whether in terror because it had appeared she hadn't moved or because of the blood none could say. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura froze into a dead stillness. The jounin was evidently not and Iruka like character with patience.

'_I didn't even see her move?_' thought Naruto distractedly.

'_So that's how this Jounin's moves huh?_' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, '_I can't even follow those movements._'

'_I hope the rest of this test…isn't like this…_' gulped Sakura.

Yamiko smirked, "Thank you, Gin... but now someone has to clean that up..." She pointed out.

"I know..." she sighed, "I promise you, students, that they are not dead..." she shrugged and waved her hand as the bodies and blood vanished, "Continue."

The test continues and is soon finished. A tense silence occurred with it. Yamiko put her journal away and stood up, "Alright I'll take your papers..." All the papers came at her with a flick of her wrist. Then rather coolly she graded them quickly. "Okay when I call your name, you may continue on..." Yamiko called only half the class as they exited a few who were not called came up. "Yes?" she inquired handing the papers to her assisting jounin.

Gin frowned as she examined the test, _'Genin now a days must be all about the fighting..._' she stood up and cast the papers down beside Yamiko, "Yamiko we must go. The next section of the test beings soon." Gin left the room soundlessly like wind.

Yamiko turned to leave.

"Hey!" She turns and looks at the few who didn't pass.

"What..."

"We want to continue!"

"No." Yamiko turned to leave when three of them tried to jump her. _'Genin no baka...' _She whirled around with a spinning side kick, and sent them flying, "I said, NO! Now, leave before you end up in the hospital!" Yamiko then left, leaving behind a few terrified genin.

Gin stood in the center of the hall way as Yamiko came storming out, "Temper, temper..." she said looking out the window as it began raining, then lighter, "Your brother's very intelligent. I saw his test. Sakura's not bad either, Naruto passed by a hair. Are you sure you want them to go on?"

Yamiko nodded, "Yes... They could very well pass... Besides it's not my choice... Sasuke would kill me if I didn't let him pass... after he killed me for not telling him that I'm his sister..." Yamiko chuckled, before turning toward the door, "KUSO!" There standing in the doorway was team 7. _'I'm dead...'_

'_Oh dear…_' thought Gin.

Sasuke stood before his sister his eyes mad with rage, "You lied to me..."

Gin frowned at the boy, "Did you want to hear it?" she smirked, "Of course not."

"I didn't lie..." Yamiko bowed her head, "I just never told you... Besides it's not like you really wanted to hear it..."

Yamiko walked passed her brother as a single tear hit the ground.

Gin looked at Sasuke coolly and slapped hard sending him through a wall, "Are you really that pathetic..." she asked as Sakura squealed.

"I didn't ask you bitch." he snapped, he regretted those words as soon as they slipped from his mouth.

Yamiko suddenly appeared, "UCHIHA SAUSKE!" Everyone, save Gin, whirl around, "You do not, I repeat DO NOT CALL GIN A BITCH!" Yamiko grabbed Sasuke by his ear and threw him up against the wall, "You need to learn some manners, little brother. Now, apologize to Gin, or I'll be the one training you..."

'_Are you really that pathetic_…' those words echoed in Sasuke's head he saw the hurt in Yamiko's eyes.

Kakashi appears, "Hey! That's MY student!" he pointed a finger at Sasuke and Yamiko.

Yamiko glares at Kakashi, "Well he's MY BROTHER! So SHUT UP!"

"Both of you shut the fucking hell up or I'll strangle you." Gin hissed as Kakashi was about to retort.

Sakura took a step backwards, "Gomen..."

"Now go to the Chunin examines." she snapped at Kakashi's students, "Not or be skewered!"

Yamiko sighed and released her brother who glared and stalked off with Naruto gawking at him and Sakura chasing after him, "Well, that didn't go very well... Sorry he called you a bitch..."

Gin cast a look over her shoulder at her brother standing stunned in the hallway, "It's fine." she mumbled, "Let's just these examines over with."

Yamiko pushed Naruto down the hall.

"Hey!" he snapped indigently, "I can walk you know!"

"Shut up and walk." Yamiko replied, glaring. The group walked in silence toward the forest, where the next part of the exams will be held.

Shaking her head they stop at the forest's edge where Gai and several of the other teachers are waiting. The Rain was beginning to let up at little, but the mood was dampening. Gin cast a weary glance around her surroundings. Noting the cool silence between brother and sister she looked over at Naruto and jerked her head toward the other candidates. He complied.

"Yamiko..."

Yamiko jerked her head up, "Yeah?"

"What's going on? I assume you would have told him if you hadn't been trying to protect him from something." Gin stated watching team seven joining the others.

Yamiko nodded, "Yeah... Unfortunately, Sasuke doesn't see that... and now he's pissed, which means he could fail... then I'm gonna beat the shit outta him."

"Calm yourself." Gin answered coldly, "What are you hiding from him?" she turned watching Kakashi walk over to Gai.

"Jus' the family relations part... I mean, he thought that he and Itachi were the only ones left alive... but now he knows otherwise..." Yamiko looks at Sasuke, who is glaring at her, "and now he hates me... And it's not even my fault! Hokage-sama told me not to tell him!"

Gin sighed, but in an effort to cheer her companion up said, "I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

She cupped her thin hand over Yamiko's ear, "Gaara has to head through your domain part in the test first." rolls eyes noticing a leaf and picking it, "Funny..." She glared, "Gai dies..."

"Really?" Yamiko only heard the Gaara part, _'I get to kick his ass!_' "You're right! That DOES make me feel better!" glares evilly at Gaara, who stares back but loses his nerve.

"Ah..." She shrugged, "Well let's go!"

"Alright the exams begin now! GO to your designated area." they hear the Gemna call.

"Let's do this!" Yamiko shouted running off to her domain.

Gin turned and faced the Hokage who had been waiting, "Yes sir?"

"You put three students in the hospital." he frowned, "And you still have yet to talk to Kakashi. According to the Anbu you are avoid contact with anyone, but Yamiko-san." He arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"You're point?" groaned Gin watching the trees.

"Gin...Get your act together or we'll be putting you under probationary arrest." he sighed, "Keep an eye on Uchiha-kun and san. They're not on good terms with one another."

Gin made a face as he vanished, "Well no duh..." She jumped up on a branch not moving the leaves.

Yamiko waited for only a few minutes before Gaara appeared, "Finally, we meet again Gaara."

The fiery red head stopped. A cruel mocking smirk toyed around his lips. The icy blue eyes gave the area a once over as he observed his state. Finding themselves quiet alone and secluded Gaara looked at her, "Yamiko... I should have known." Gaara dashed after Yamiko only to be thrown into a tree.

"Gaara, you couldn't beat me then, you won't now..."

Gaara severely pissed off laughed, "Perhaps not in this form, my dear enemy. But you know Tankui's tend to be mean." he waggled a finger at her.

Yamiko chuckled, "Do your worse Gaara..."

"But if I do my worst you might be to badly injured for the fun I receive when I catch you." he smirked. He watched her out of the corner of his eye start looking flustered.

Yamiko grimaced, "I'd kill myself FIRST! You psychotic whore!" Yamiko drew her kunai out just before Gaara came at her.

Gin landed softly on a thick branch of an old oak. She peered down concealing her energy. The flustered look on her friend's face and the evil lustful glint in Gaara's made her go, _'What the fuck..._'

Gaara smirked and vanished, only to reappear behind Yamiko catching her in the stomach with a round kick.

Yamiko went expressly into a tree and got pinned down to dusty ground, "I've got you now." Gaara smirked cruelly.

Yamiko frowns, "I don't thinks so, Gaara!" Yamiko kneed him in the groin and flipped away. "That will never happen!"

Gaara rolled off breathing hard. Yamiko lunged at him with a hammer fist, but Gaara doges and catches her in the chest, "Hehehe…" he chuckled.

Gin crouched in the old oak and pondered, '_What the fucking hell is going on here?_' She gaped as Gaara pushed Yamiko on the ground '_Is he trying to rape her?_'

Yamiko looked up side ways, "What are you laughing at?" secretly she unsheathed six Shirken.

Gaara chuckled and licked the length of her face, "Be nice." hooking his right arm underneath herself and jolting her on her stomach as three of the Shirken slice his shoulder, "I like a woman who enjoys giving a little pain."

Gin watching quietly, '…_I hate rules of the undead_…" she thought distractedly watching her friend, 'An_ undead shinobi must never interfere with another's personal life and relationship's unless asked upon by the companion…_' she shuttered, "And to this I am bound…"she whispered to the wind.

Yamiko screamed, "BITCH!" she lunged at Gaara pinning him to the ground with her shuriken, "Give up now, or I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" By this time Yamiko's eyes had gone red, her sharingan were taking over.

"Hehehe...I'm not done yet my dear..." Gaara used his back muscles thrust Yamiko backward catching her mouth in a sloppy kiss, "Good blood lust is so hard to find these days. You're perfect."

Gin frowned, _'Yamiko...what did you last time I was gone_?'

Yamiko struggled against his hold, but to no avail, "I have you, Uchiha, Yamiko, betrayer of her brother." He breathed against her neck.

Yamiko looked at Gaara, "What the fuck are you talking about! And get the FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Gaara puts his lips to her ear, "I heard you my dear. I've waited since we met in Village of Sand just so I could rape you." An evil chuckle escaped his lips.

Yamiko glared at Gaara, "NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELL WILL THAT HAPPEN!" Yamiko threw Gaara off and began to form hand seals.

He smirked cruelly, "Yes Yamiko, make the seals for your little favorite technique..." he chuckles, "You're still mine."

Yamiko frowned, "You forget... I've changed since the last time you saw me..." She finishes her hand seals and brings her hand up her lips; "FIREBIRD JUTSU!" a huge phoenix appears and engulfs Gaara.

When the smoke and fire cleared there was nothing. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist and another catching her arms and neck in a head lock of some sort that was extremely painful.

"Got ya again birdy." he laughed softly, "You forget…so have I changed…"

Yamiko's eyes began to glow with an eerie red, "Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" she threw Gaara off and launched her kunai pinning him to a tree. Yamiko drew her Sais, "If you don't leave me the FUCK alone, I'll castrate you, THEN I'll kill you!"

"Yamiko you don't see it do you?" he laughed.

Yamiko looked confused, "See what? Jackass..."

"I'm behind you." he chuckled as the figure in front of her fell to sand.

He grabbed Yamiko by the neck and thrust her hard against the tree.

Yamiko, "SHIT!"

Gin realized Yamiko wasn't ready for such brutal techniques. In an instant she made up her mind to disobey her orders as an undead ninja. Prepared to attack but…

"Get you fucking hands off my sister you stupid son of a bitch." came an eerie cool voice.

Gin turned, _'Sasuke?_' she relaxed and smiled, as he looked up at her with a melancholy look. She relaxed slightly as she noticed the look in his eyes, _'I see..._' a small smile appeared behind the mask, _'You do care..._'

"Did you hear me Gaara?" he growled, "I said get the fuck away from my sister?"

Yamiko struggled, "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke growled charging and catching Gaara in the neck, "I said get the fuck away from her!" he slung Gaara like a rag doll as far away from himself as he could while detaching his sister from Gaara at the same moment. It caused her to fly up into the air. Sasuke caught Yamiko as she fell. Gaara on the other hand went the opposite direction and landed in front of Naruto who stood only about 30 feet away.

Yamiko merely closed her eyes from the pain and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke...So...sorry." before fainting

Sasuke held her limp body tightly, "It's fine..." Sasuke trembled, _'I knew she wanted to tell me..._' he pondered picking her up as Gaara got sucker punched in the jaw by Naruto, _'But I didn't want to except that. I wanted her to tell me then…_'

"And here's the Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto announce proudly transforming in front of Gaara, he winked.

Gaara's jaw dropped and Naruto took the time to mix his Sexy Jutsu with the doppelganger technique and with several rabbit punches. Then re transformed to his regular form and caught him with a side kick inner crescent combo. Gaara thumped had on the ground, and lay prostrate on the ground knocked out.

_ 'That's… pleasant..._' thought Gin watching Naruto.

Yamiko began to stir. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she pushed herself up with a little of his help.

Sasuke looked down at his older sister, "Hn... I couldn't let you die... And I had a score to settle with Gaara." She stood up and offered her his hand.

Yamiko smiled, knowing that Sasuke wasn't mad at her, and that he could show emotion every now and then. She took his hand pulled herself up. Then hearing Naruto's trumpet call turned. She blurted out laughing. Gaara was incapacitated and a blood pulp.

Gin jumped down," Well Yamiko...I see you have a lover...Well...let's say an evil lustful lover..."

Sasuke looked up at the jounin who was watching Sakura try Gaara up to a tree.

"SO what have you been doing when I'm not around?" she inquired.

Yamiko looked at Gin murderously, "Gaara is NOT my lover! He's a stalker... and I went on a damn mission and I guess his brother liked me or something... Stupid sibling rivalry... and now he's OBSESSED with me!" Naruto snickered, '"IT'S NOT FUNNY! AND IF YOU THINK IT IS, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, DOBE!" Yamiko lunged at Naruto, who looked scared out of his wits.

Gin caught Yamiko by the collar of her shirt, "It seems that training among the living makes you stir crazy." she commented while Yamiko desperately tried to get to Naruto.

Giggling Naruto looked at the girl, "So who are you a Kakashi wanna-be?"

Gin glared at him and let go of Yamiko, "No." who fell on top of him.

Yamiko repressed a laugh, "Uzamaki, shut up if you value your life... Gin doesn't like joke like that..."

Gin rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Sasuke, "I apologize for earlier," they shook hands, "and My name's Hatake, Gin..." she clenched her fist knowing Naruto who have some sort of annoying comment.

"Hatake!" gaped Naruto, "Are you stalking Kakashi!"

"Yamiko..." growled Gin.

"-Cause you act and look like him!" Naruto laughed.

Yamiko slapped Naruto, "Dope... She's his little SISTER! Scarecrow just doesn't know it... now team 7, get moving or you forfeit the exams..."

Gin glared at Yamiko and whacked her over the head with a back fist, "Baka I don't want him to know that!" she snapped.

"Well, what do you want me to do! You can threaten the dope all you want now!" Yamiko snapped back, and walked off toward the center of the forest, where the genin were to finish.

"Heehee." Naruto giggled.

Annoyed Gin looked sideways at a tree and froze, "Gai..."

The jounin cheerfully waved and vanished.

"Come on, Gin... We have to be there when the genin finish..."

"Coming..." she mumbled as he vanished.

Back at the building, Yamiko and Gin exited the forest and looked around, "It looks like only a handful made it..." she suddenly stopped and shuddered, "How the HELL did HE make it!"

Gin looked where the finger was pointed. The sand ninja stood a few feet over, looking like nothing had happened. He looked smug as ever standing with his other team members who were whining that he'd not been there earlier. A smirk spread over his face as he noted them.

""He was successfully able to beat you." reminded Gin as she half drag/ half forced Yamiko to walk past him.

'_I'm gonna KILL him!_' she thought as Gin drug her pass Gaara, who smirked at her. Once they were far enough away Yamiko whined, "WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Let's think about it. Gaara thinks you're attractive..." she said bluntly.

Gai looked down at Gin. She noticed him talking to Kakashi who seemed in utter shock. The impression in the Jounin's eye was a mixture of, disbelief, and so forth. He seemed taken back.

"That bastard..." Gin mumbled watching Gai.

"What did he do to you?" Yamiko asked, still pissed at Gaara who turned toward her and winked.

"Nothing." she retorted, then glanced again at Gai who gave her the 'I'm- ruining-your-life- look.

"Well, that nothing is a lot of something, so tell me or I'm sure that a certain someone will tell me a whole lot of nothing for something..." She replied slightly annoyed, but ignoring Gaara.

Gin looked at her, "Surprisingly I understood that..."

"Then tell me!"

She sighed, "The royal pain the ass over heard what you said to Naruto." she glared as Gai who was now bouncing around on the balls of his feet, "And he just told Kakashi..."

Yamiko looked like she's just been hit in the head with a brick, "You want me to kill him for you?" she asked.

"It's too late." she mumbled, "If I lay a finger on Gai, now, he can have me put under probation..."

"I said me... You wouldn't touch him..." Yamiko smirked, thinking of ways to torture Gai.

Gin looked at her incredulously as Gemna appeared, "You wanna be on probation too?"

"Alright my new Chunin!" laughed Gemna annoyingly, "You have pass your test are now journey men. This concludes the testing so be ready for missions-"

"He's annoying too..." Nodded Gin.

Yamiko nodded, "Yeah, he is..." Gaara started to walk toward them, "KUSO! Gin we've go to move, NOW!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all walk up, causing Gaara to walk away. He hid his anger and walked pass casually. Yamiko felt intense heat like the sun pass her as he walked away with his comrades behind him.

"Listen I got to go." mumbled Gin as she noted them, and vanished.

"Umm... Congratulation, Naruto, Sakura... Sasuke..." Yamiko smiled, with a hand behind her head. "what do you need, Scarecrow?" she asked turning.

Kakashi gave here a very queer look, "What happened between you and Gaara of the Sand?" He asked.

"Why do you care, Scarecrow?" Yamiko frowned, "You never even thought to bring that up until today..." Sasuke glared at his sister, who glared back. "Besides I'm sure your team can tell you..."

He watched her, "Thought I'd ask." he responded darkly vanishing, "Forget it."

"That's not very nice..." mumbled Sakura darkly.

Yamiko replied darkly, "Would, YOU want to talk about a stalker like Gaara?"

"No…" said Sakura terrified.

"He's still in shock." came a mocking voice from behind the new Chunin.

"Buzz off Gai." mumbled Naruto

"Well that's pleasant." he said pretending to be hurt.

"Shut the fuck up." growled Sasuke.

"Gai, go the hell away, before I allow myself to be on probation for killing you." Yamiko whispered, venom dripping from each word. "And don't think I won't!"

He shrugged unflinching, "If you can't defeat Gaara, what makes you think you can kill me?" he said, "I heard he was ready to-"

A stone came from nowhere and hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up Gai."

"Well Gin, you should-" he started but he got "thunked" on the head again by her.

"Make my life a living hell if you wish, but leave Yamiko the fuck alone."

Yamiko smiled at her dear friend, "Hey, Gin... Do you think I should tell Scarecrow, or just wait until after I find a way to kill Gaara?"

"Wait..." she responded icily, "I promise you won't be smiling for long Gai-sensei." she whistled.

An army of children appeared, "Class I would like to introduce you to your new toy." she growled.

"Sensei, that's Gai-sensei!" posed a little girl with blonde hair, "He's mean..."

"I know teach him a lesson."

"YAY!" came a chorus of children.

Yamiko turned to Naruto, "Haha... this is gonna be good!"

"What the fuck?" Gai mumbled.

The children ran and bowled him over and took him to the lake like a bunch of pack rats.

"Arigato, Gin!" Yamiko bowed, "Now... How 'bout we take you three home?" Yamiko asked team 7. they nodded and off everyone went.

"Hey..." she said trying to be friendly, "Why don't we grab Ramen and go see the Sakura Festival?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, dragging everyone with him. Yamiko sweat dropped, "He sure has a lot of energy..."

"Unlike you?" teased Gin as they left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yamiko detaching herself from Naruto.

Gin shook her head and sighed and looked at the now setting sun, _'What the hell..._' she thought.

Yamiko looked at Gin, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."she responded as they made there way through the crowded streets.

"You lie!" dramatized Naruto.

She gave him a half glance, "No..." she watched the sky, "I'm just bad with people...who are living..."

Team 7 gave Gin a questionable look. Gin realized they were quiet sheltered. Yamiko chuckled. Debating how to explain such a touchy subject she rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in her pocket. Yamiko watched her.

She sighed, "I trained with the dead..." she answered, "I'm not very good with people..." She twisted her mouth.

"Period." came the Hokage's voice from behind.

_'Crap..._' Yamiko thought, as everyone looked at the Hokage. "Komban wa, Hokage-sama." Yamiko bowed.

"Hey it's the old dude!" Naruto mused.

Gin gave him a sideway warning to Naruto, "What brings you here at this time Hokage-sama?" she inquired.

"I'm looking for you Yamiko and you." he answered candidly.

Yamiko tilted her head to the side, "Why do you need to see us, Hokage-sama?"

"It's about today's events..." he answered simply.

"Oh goodie." Gin frowned sarcastically.

Yamiko bowed her head, "Yay..." was her reply, in a VERY monotone voice.

"SO let's go to my office," he said pleasantly, "I have company waiting for us."

Gin vanished on the spot.

Yamiko followed just after.

_'I'm not facing Kakashi anytime soon._' Gin thought coolly, _'I...I don't...want to..._'

Yamiko and gin appear just outside the Hokage's office, "If Scarecrow's in there, I say we leave..."

"He is..." she vanished.

Yamiko started to follow, but when the Hokage grabbed her wrist. 'Kuso...'

The Hokage appeared and grabbed Yamiko by the wrist, "It seems we will only be discussing one topic."

Yamiko lowered her head, and allowed the Hokage to drag her into the room, where a pissed off Kakashi was waiting.

"Look Kakashi maybe-" Yamiko heard Iruka start.

"NO! Damn it." he punch Iruka in the jaw, "There is no LOOK!" he growled his voice choked with hurt, "She didn't even bother to tell me she was alive!"

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, "KAKASHI! SHUT UP! GIN HAS HER REASONS! JUST LIKE YOU HAVE YOURS! AND THE HOKAGE HAS HIS!"

He looked at her, "As if I care." he snapped a cruel and menacing look in his eyes, "Not a word Uchiha."

Yamiko glared, "And what if I do breath a word?"

Iruka rose to his feet and swift caught Kakashi before he could move, "Sorry about that." he groaned as Kakashi wormed underneath him.

Yamiko turned her attention to the Hokage, "Why did you bring us here? to fight?"

He sighed, "No. We need to talk about what I told you and what happened between you Gaara, and Sasuke." he frowned, "If my information is correct you could be put under probation."

"WHAT! HOW CAN I BE PUT UNDER PROBATION FOR PROTECTING MYSELF!" Yamiko shouted, throwing her hands up.

"You were suppose to be performing the Chunin exam." he frowned as Kakashi broke free from Iruka's grip flinging him against the fall.

"I WAS!"

"Nearly killing a student?" pressed the Hokage catching Kakashi by the wrist and forcing him on the ground with a sweep.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Yamiko covered her mouth as soon as the words left her lips. Her wide eyes stared at everyone, for they were staring at her.

Kakashi and Iruka started at her in disbelief.

"I...I've got to go..." Yamiko whispered, as she disappeared.

* * *

Kya: Well, there ya go! Reviews get you cyber plushies of your choice!

Kat: Just review...


	2. Passionate Game

Kya: And we're back with chapeter two! W00t!

Kat: Whatever, we don't own anything but Yamiko, Gin and any other characters you don't recognize from the show...

* * *

**_Last time:_**

Kakashi and Iruka started at her in disbelief.

"I...I've got to go..." Yamiko whispered, as she disappeared.

* * *

Chapter two- Passionate Game 

That night the sky was littered with stars. Gin had wondered the silent streets for hours to give Yamiko some time to recuperate. Finally should stand the silence of the streets no longer and turned toward home. She treaded up the stairs, no sound of scuffing came from her feet as she dragged up the stair to the apartment. Gin stood outside the living quarts and timidly knocked on the door. The sorrow that was hitting her from Yamiko was almost unbearable.

"Go away." Yamiko's voice could be heard, but just barely.

Gin pulled out the spare house key from her pocket and opened the door, "I live here too you know..." she said quietly.

Yamiko didn't look up, she just stayed on her bed and wrote furiously in her journal.

Gin shut the door as the phone rang. Crossing the room she picked it up. Yamiko screamed into her pillow heavily.

"Hello..." there was silence, "I see..." she sat down on the sofa in the opposite room, "I will...Hai...Good night." she hung it up.

Yamiko looked up, showing her tear-stained face, "Who was it?"

"Sasuke..." she responded walking into her friend's room.

"Sasuke? What did he want?"

"Just want to make sure you were safe..." she answered distantly. Then more subdued asked, "What happened?"

Yamiko shook her head, "Just what I thought would happen..." She swallowed, "Your brother's a real pain-in-my-ass by the way..."

"What did he do?" she prompted gently.

"He was ranting about how you never told him you were even alive, and I told him to shut up because you have your reasons... and he told me to not speak a word... then the Hokage stepped in..."

"And?" she asked again.

Yamiko sighed, "And then the Hokage said that I could be on probation for what happened between Gaara and I... Because he didn't know what happened... I blurted it out and ran..." She sighed again, "and that's it..."

Gin sighed, "Gaara's staying for a week more..." she said noticing the tear splotched pages in the journal as she moved the book away.

"Then I'll stay in my room a week more... with sutra on the walls, doors, and windows..." She snapped snatching the book back.

"He's sand... Sand leaks in everywhere..." she reminded, "Besides we have to go see the Hokage tomorrow. Gai, and Gemna are coming to escort us." she frowned, "Sasuke was also sent to tell us that. Anyone else and I might have hung up the phone."

"That just makes it worse..." Yamiko flopped onto her back. "Why does he have to like me!" tears were brimming again, and Yamiko tried to hold them back.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that..." nodded Gin, "He's too passionate..."

"No, shit... I bet you wish that Gai wasn't going to escort us... He had no right to tell Scarecrow..." She looked at the ground.

She laughed lightly and changed the subject, "I'll make dinner. You want it in here?" she asked.

Yamiko nodded, and began to close her journal, "You know... I'm gonna have to get another soon..." She said sniffing.

Gin stood up and pulled out another leather bound one from with in her satchel, "Already a head of you my friend." she plopped it down beside Yamiko and left shutting the door.

Yamiko smiled, slightly, _'Thanks Gin..._' Yamiko got up slowly and made her way into the living room.

Gin stood in the kitchen her sense going up a wall she began dinner. Pulling out a butcher knife and vegetables from the fridge she began chopping heatedly as with another flick of her wrist she threw on a frying pan on the stove.

Yamiko entered the kitchen, "You want any help?"

"No..." she replied emotionlessly as she dumped the vegetables in the hot pan, "I just need sometime to think k'?"

"Okay..." Yamiko replied, going into the living room to see Kakashi jump in through the window, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

Gin heard her from the kitchen and ignored him. Unless Kakashi did something wrong...she would ignore him. So bluntly she continued dinner.

Kakashi stood up, "I wanted to... a-apologize..."

"You want to apologize?" Yamiko almost laughed.

Yamiko heard Gin lock the door to the kitchen with a sharp snap.

_'Why won't he go away_...' Gin thought as she returned to her preparations.

"You apologized, Scarecrow... Now leave..."

Kakashi shook his head, "No... I need to talk to Gin..."

Yamiko's eyes widened, "You can't..."

"And why not Uchiha?" he asked.

"Because, she isn't ready... and if Gin wanted to talk to you she wouldn't have locked the door, OR left when she did just outside the Hokage's office!" Yamiko all but shouted, blocking the door. "Now, leave!"

"Make me." he frowned, "If you can."

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, "You're cold-hearted... you know that right! I mean, You would think that after what was said in the Hokage's office you would leave me and Gin alone for ONE NIGHT!" Yamiko's charka flared, and her eyes glowed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" She calmed down, "Or I'll castrate you... And it will be VERY painful..."

He's eyes flashed, "I don't think you're her legal guardian my friend." he replied darkly, "Beside castrating me would be like Gaara raping you."

Yamiko was infuriated, "I don't care if I am or not! YOU are trespassing... So if you wish to speak to Gin, then let her come to you! Now leave before the Hokage becomes involved..." Yamiko glared.

A butcher knife ended the conversation in a heart beat. It came from the kitchen where the silver haired ninja stood, "Go now." she said coldly.

Kakashi blinked and looked at the knife. He then looked at Gin, then back to the knife. He lowered his eyes, and jumped back out the window.

"I'm sorry, Gin... I should have got him to leave sooner..." Yamiko whispered.

"It's fine." she responded walking across the room trailing blood behind her on the wooden floors as she went to retrieve the knife.

Yamiko saw the blood, "What did you do?"

"Cut myself..." she replied showing her hand that had a large gash across the fingers and palm.

Yamiko took Gin's hand, "Let me heal it..."

Gin pulled back, "No..." she pulled out a needle and thread from the satchel, "I'll sew it shut..."she placed the knife handle in her mouth and headed back tot he kitchen.

Yamiko sighed, "Whatever you say, Gin..."

The next morning was bright and clear. The sun rose with a splendor of colors and the birds sang to welcome the day. Yamiko was the first to wake up. Gin followed soon staring out the window. It was almost as if the world laughed at their predicament.

Gai and Gemna appeared as promised and forced the two jounin to leave their home. Neither girl wished to look the other in the face as they were carried from roof top to roof top to Hokage's office in the center of town.

Once inside his office, Yamiko and Gin were forced to sit and wait for the Hokage to enter. Yamiko sat impatiently turning in her chair while Gin sat her legs crossed at the ankles. Her eyes were close for a time as she waited for their impending doom.

"Yamiko..." muttered Gin cracking an eye.

"Yes, Gin?"

"They're bringing Gaara up too." she frowned.

"Shit!" Yamiko pounded her fist into the wooden floor.

"And they've got Kakashi...Sasuke...and...Rock Lee…" she stopped as footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Why the hell are they bringing Rock Lee?"

"God knows." Admitted the jounin.

At that moment all above people walked in. Gaara stared at Yamiko causing her to shiver.

"I don't like this..." She whispered to Gin.

"Of course not..." nodded Gin, but she turned and looked at Gai who, was sitting in the window sill, had heavy smirk on his face.

Yamiko sighed, and looked at the Hokage, who began to speak.

"Now that we have both of you here. We need to adjust the rules." he said grimly, "AS I've heard someone tried to kill their brother with a butcher knife last night."

Gin said nothing only watched Gai. A deep loath seem to emanate from her cool stare. He responded with a smug smirk. She set her jaw and her energy fell silent. He on the other hand took the opportunity to pull himself into the office with a short bow. Yamiko and the Hokage noticed this.

"What rules, sir?" Yamiko asked.

"We will be having the two of you under probation." he said, "Yamiko you are now with Gaara, You must-" he started.

"WHAT! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT!" Yamiko yelled, jumping up. Her face red with fury.

"That doesn't excuse you from what you did." he frowned, "He's a Chunin and you are a Jounin."

"Oh, so I was just supposed to sit there and let him RAPE me! If that's the case, then Why don't you just let all the konnichi become whores! CUZ THAT'S WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Yamiko glared at the Hokage. "AND ANOTHER THING! IF I HAVE TO BE WITH GAARA, THEN JUST KILL ME... CUZ HE'LL DO THAT TOO!"

The Hokage frowned, "Gaara is under probation as well my dear." he frowned, "Have not noticed the collar on him?"

Gaara tugged at it on his neck.

Yamiko replied darkly, "That still won't help..."

Gin looked at the Hokage sideways, "That's a little too cruel."

The Hokage shrugged, "We have to by divine punishment. This is the standards," he pulled out a thick leather collar and hooked it on her, "And this is how it must be..."

Yamiko grumbled, but allowed the Hokage to place the collar on her. "I hate you." Was her only response.

"I know." he responded lightly, then turned and looked at her companion, "As for you..."

Gin rolled her eyes, 'Here we go...'

"You are not only restricted from your undead abilities, but also from your job as guardian of this city." he stated pulling out the collar.

"Oh hell no!" she barked jumping out of his reach.

"Gin you broke the rules." frowned Gemna.

Yamiko glared at her friend, "At least you're not gonna be stuck with your stalker..."

"Oh trying to kill an intruder is against the laws?"

"Gin." growled Kakashi.

"NO." she glared.

Gai appeared from no where and forced her on the ground. His hand wrapped itself around her thin wrists and the opposite caught her by the neck. He hooked on of his legs around Gin's forcing her to stay put.

Yamiko looked at him, "Let her go, Gai."

"Fuck off Bitch..." he smirked taking the collar and buckling it, "Damn this thing has tones of buckles."

"What did you call me!" Yamiko growled, her eyes gaining a faint glow.

"A bitch." he responded coolly still sitting on top of Gin as he took the probationary strap from the Hokage, "My word Gin you are a bad little girl aren't you." He tugged down the mask. Gin struggled fruitlessly, as bite was inserted into her mouth.

"I know of your teeth. You'd chew right through the collar." the Hokage said gravely, "You are under full restraint."

Gai got off and Gin pulled herself and refused to look at anyone. She pulled the mask back up. She felt embarrassed and frustrated. Laws of the undead prohibited fighting with the Hokage, which she had just done, as well arguing about punishment. Being forced to be muzzled like a dog was humiliating, especially in front of Yamiko.

"Oh and you're now stuck with Kakashi and Gai for your probation period." The Hokage added, "Because you not only tried to kill your brother, but also because you had Iruka's class dunk Gai."

Sasuke looked at his sister and Gaara, obvious distain was there. He could smell the hate from his sister like a bad odor. Gaara's lust and power were like blood in his mouth, copper tasting and vile. He could do nothing and this angered him more, however realizing his position he remained silent.

"So, are you don't making you student's wish for death?" Yamiko asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No." the Hokage said darkly, "You are going to be proving yourself. Behave." He crossed his arms frowning.

"Not possible." Yamiko retorted.

"Behave..." scoffed Gin, "What does that word mean?" a cruel tone had taken the normally dull lulling tone.

"Question..." Yamiko changed her tone, then looked up at the Hokage, "Why is my brother and Rock Lee here?" she pointed at them.

The Hokage sighed, "Rock Lee and Sasuke are witnesses to this." he motioned at them, "You could easily say that you were unjustly dealt with for a crime no one knows." he waved his hand.

Gin turned around. Her eyes showed dark clouds before a storm. A shadow itself seemed to incase itself inside of her and moment of silence scared the ninja nearest to her.

"Screw off." she mumbled.

Kakashi looked at his sister as she turned around. Stripped of her usual finesse and calamity, she looked like another girl. The bite was invisible, but he could tell that she was in a murderous state of mind. It was written in bold letters in her eyes.

Yamiko noticed this too, and continued to glare at the Hokage. "Are you done, NOW?"

"Yes, Yamiko, you and Gaara are to be together all the time except when at home." he turned and looked Hatake, "Kakashi you are to keep a close eye on your sister. She'll kill you if you turn your back on her too long."

Yamiko glared at the Hokage before disappearing and reappearing in her home. Frustration instantly over took her as she abandoned herself to cry and scribble furiously in her journal.

Gin followed pursuit and slumped against the couch as she pulled at her new collar, "How'd he guess?"

"He's the Hokage... Enough said..." She grumbled whipping her eyes.

"Being stripped of power is almost too humiliating for words. Now we're stuck with our..." She stopped as silent hate seethed in.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Yamiko stopped. "I'm going to stay in here, until we're off probation... or until Gaara leaves... that way I don't have to see him!" Yamiko grumbled, sinking into the couch, her arms crossed.

"That would be nice, but you know the laws of probation...we have to spend five hours a day with them.." she tugged on the thick collar again, "This damn thing hurt's like that bastard sitting on my back."

"I REALLY HATE the Hokage... almost as much as I hate Gaara." She lung the pen against the opposite wall.

She gave an unseen weary smile, "Well...we could always go back..." her eye's fell, "Our old master would have more than a good gloat..." She seemed distant, "He would say we were wimps."

Yamiko nodded, "Hai... but it's better than staying with Gaara and Gai... for FIVE FUCKING HOURS!" At that moment, both said persons appeared, "Shit..."

Gin watched Kakashi and Gaara standing there, "What do you two want?"

"Probation remember." Gaara replied, walking toward Yamiko.

"Stay the FUCK away from me! just because I have to spend five hours with you a day, doesn't mean we have to touch each other!"

He grabbed her by the wrist, "We're going on a double date, you, me, Gai, and Gin. Kakashi's going to talk to Iruka, but he had to stop by here."

_'What the Fuck_?' thought Gin.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Yamiko hissed, trying to break free of Gaara's vice like grip.

Kakashi laughed lightly, "You. Have. **No**. **Fucking**. **Choice**." he snapped cruelly, reaching down and pulling Yamiko and Gin to their feet.

Gaara's grip tightened, "C'mon it'll be fun." He winked at her.

"Define fun." grumbled Gin narrowing her eyes.

"Your idea of fun, is **_VERY_** different from mine." Yamiko replied, glaring at both Gaara and Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed her by the neck and Gin by the wrist, "Come children you're going to have a splendid time." he forced them out the door, "You might as well learn to get along."

Yamiko glared at her peer, "You're enjoying this aren't you..."

"No..." she replied flatly as they stood out side and Gai came bounding toward them.

"I think she was talking to me." Kakashi said darkly,

"Well I answered for you." she said coolly, "Besides if you had a brain you'd let me go along with Yamiko."

"Wish I could…" he frowned, "But I can't." he shrugged, "You might as well have fun."

Yamiko looked exasperated beyond belief as Gaara took the opportunity to take her hand, "Can we get this over with!" she was ticked off at the thought of being with her stalker for five hours.

'_At least, we'll be stuck together_.' Gin thought slightly relieved.

**_2 hours later... _**

Gaara and Yamiko were getting ready to kill each other. Gin already had Gai in head lock for calling her a _bitch_ twenty or so times. Yamiko was getting ready to pummel both the Hokage, Gaara, and Kakashi. Of course they had seemed to have forgotten they were in the middle of the street.

_'First dinner where Gaara tries to play footies with Yami, then Gai had to be an asshole and call me a **bitch**._' Gin growled inside.

Yamiko glared at the people who have the guts to stare. They quickly turned away. Yamiko turned her attention back to Gaara, who she was beginning to want to whipped, beaten, flogged, drawn, and quartered.

Gaara slipped his arm around her waist. "You need to be nice, little firebird. Don't want to be no probation longer now, do you?" he smiled smugly leading her away from the on lookers.

Yamiko glared, "And you need to get **_your hands off _**of me... You don't **need** to **die**, now do you?" she growled.

Gin finally thumped Gai on the side walk, "If you ever pull **_that shit _**again I'll-"

"Put you on probation longer." came Kakashi's voice from above.

Yamiko slipped from Gaara's grip and moved to the other side of Kakashi, _'Scarecrow's better that the Stalker any day_!' she thought distractedly.

"Now now." Kakashi smiled pushing her into Gaara, "Your date's over there." he snapped at his sister and Gai, "Gin, we're leaving. It's time for Brother-sister bonding time." he said grabbing her by the arm and Gai by the collar, "Be good you two."

_'Why me!_' Yamiko screamed in her head, and Gaara placed his arm back at her waist.

"Now it's just you and me... My little firebird..."

_'Damn!_' yelled Gin inwardly as she looked helpless Yamiko.

Gaara took the opportunity to drag Yamiko toward her apartment, knowing that Gin would be away for another 3 hours. Three hours was **_plenty _**of time. He unlocked the door as Yamiko tried to dive over the side of the balcony. He caught her shoulder.

Gaara pushed open the door the pushed her hard into the apartment, "It's just you and me."

Yamiko's eyes widened at what Gaara meant by those words. "No." She whispered, for once scared for her life.

The door behind Gaara locked and he walked out of the shadows. His feet seemed to make no sound. His eyes were glossy and lustful, and his smirk was dark.

Yamiko began to back up, trying to keep as much space as possible between herself and the Chunin in front of her, _'I…I hate this…_' she thought, '_I hate being scared of an opponent_.'

"Why so far away?" he appeared behind her, gripping her waist, "Having problems?" he purred hungrily.

Yamiko winced, "Let go of me!"

She struggled to get away for the demon before her. His grip held firm. He was enjoying the fear pouring down her face in the form of sweat. He loved the sense of dominating control. He loved the expression held fast against her face… worry and fear.

"Are you scared," he tripped her to the point she was on the floor, him on top of her, "Something wrong?" an evil smirk was spreading across his face.

Tears began to form in Yamiko's eyes as she pleaded, "Please, don't... No..."

"Don't what?" he purred softly nuzzling her neck with his nose, grabbing her arms and holding her down fast.

"Please don't do this..." she cried, tears began to fall, a few landing on Gaara.

"Why not?" he asked his hand reaching up and caressing her face, "And what, " he licked his lips, and began to lick off a few of the tears, "Don't want me to do? this?" he cut her shirt, straight down the middle.

"Please... Don't force me... I- I... I can't... Gaara, please..." Yamiko looked at Gaara with pleading eyes.

A cruel smirk spread, like poison, across his face," Heehee...no choice." he crashed his mouth against Yamiko's. He grabbed her waist brutally causing her to scream. His tongue dove into her mouth, pulling her tongue into his own.

Yamiko cried as Gaara stole her air. His hands moved wickedly beginning to grab and touch causing her to arch and scream for him to stop, _'Please, kill me now..._' Was her only thought at Gaara continued to enjoy himself.

"Gaara get the fuck off her!" a voice called. Disoriented Yamiko suddenly recognized it as ...Kakashi?

Yamiko opened her eyes and froze.

Kakashi was bloody from head to toe, "You can try and make a good clone of me…" he panted, "but you can't." whipped away blood and sand that was sticking to his like glue, "Your sand clones may fool everyone…" a figure came from the shadows, " but not Iruka."

The Chunin stood behind him, "You kidnapped the Hokage and Kakashi, and then impersonated them." he frowned, the pointed, "The Hokage would never have let you with in five feet of Yamiko if he knew you'd _tried _to _rape_ her."

Gaara smirked, still atop Yamiko, "Do you really think that you could defeat me?" he placed his hand upon Yamiko's chest.

"Maybe they can't..." came a quiet voice, "But I sure as hell can."

"He said he wanted to help." shrugged Kakashi.

"You." growled Gaara.

"Sasuke told you to get away from her so now I'm telling you to get the **_Fucking Hell _**away from her or I'll _skewer_ you." Itachi stood before them red eye's flashing.

Yamiko's eyes widened, "Itachi?" Everyone looked at the missing-nin.

"Hehe.. Hello big sister." he frowned, he looked at Gaara, "You're mine, Gaara." he lunged at him.

Gaara laughed lightly and simply caught him with an elbow to the ribs, then did side kick in his stomach sending him into the two behind them. He tumbled onto the ground leaving a trail of blood.

"ITACHI!" Yamiko cried, forcing Gaara off of her with the last of her strength. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" She shouted, somehow managing to sending Gaara flying threw the air and over by the kitchen.

Iruka pushed Itachi up, "Please don't hurt yourself we can-"

"No." he growled, "This is my fight. My sister did everything for me and Sasuke. I will pay her back in my own blood or die trying." he winced in pain leaning slightly against Iruka.

Iruka turned to Kakashi, "You alright?" he asked worriedly as the jounin swayed lightly.

"I will be." he panted.

Gaara appeared behind her in an instant and placed his lips against her neck and bit down, "My dear girl, when will you learn?"

Yamiko screamed, as she felt Gaara's teeth sink into her skin. He stopped when he drew blood, and began to lick the blood away. His tongue was rough like a cat's.

"You taste like hard work, and sugar." he chuckled, "Your companion can't save you, nor anyone else." he securely wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yamiko couldn't think at that point, knowing that Gaara had just claimed her as his own.

Itachi pulled himself up groggily from Iruka's grasp and pushed him away, _'Where the fuck is Sasuke when I need him?' _

Gaara looked at him, "Curious... you still want to fight?"

Itachi nodded in a short manner, and lunged at Gaara, who kept a strong hold on Yamiko. The sharingan were being to go haywire, and a dead murderous look had crossed into the young warrior's face.

The red haired sand ninja, chuckled coolly and caught him in the stomach with a spear hand spilling Itachi's blood on the ground. That smirk that was crude as it was cruel, appeared again as a hook kick nearly ripped off Itachi's head with his heel.

Yamiko screamed, "NO! ITACHI! GAARA STOP! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" She looked at Gaara pleadingly.

Gaara only laughed and caught Itachi with a front snap kick. That sent him into Iruka who was prepared this time and caught the boy, while Kakashi charged.

Kakashi expertly came from the side and hit Gaara in the jaw and snatching Yamiko from his vice grip. He held her tightly as Gaara turned into sand and vanished beneath the door. Kakashi seemed to have lost control and Gaara must sensed that.

"Arigato, Kakashi..." Yamiko whispered, before looking at her younger brother, "Iruka... can you take Itachi to the hospital... I'm sure no one will try to harm him right now..." She shook trying to hold the fabric of her shirt together.

Iruka pulled out a long t-shirt from a stack of laundry sitting in the corner and threw it at Kakashi. He caught it pulled it over top of Yamiko. She needed something to be fairly modest.

"We're taking both of you to the hospital." Kakashi whispered his voice harsh and flat, "Sorry I sound terrible." he put her on his back and went out the window with Iruka right behind him.

Iruka looked over his shoulder and saw Gaara watching them. Gaara seemed perturbed, but smirked and vanished like the wind in a gust of sand. Iruka desperately felt for his energy, but it was gone. Or rather fading to the opposite direction.

"Hey Yamiko?" Kakashi said softly.

"Yeah?" Yamiko replied, looking at the Jounin.

"Before...the person that came to your home...that wasn't me..." he slid slightly on a roof, but upon regaining his balance glanced at her, "I want to apologize for my behavior, that last time we met...That person in the Hokage's office...that was me..." He continued, "It was just such a shock and didn't know how to handle it……… Forgive me?"

Yamiko smiled, "I accept your apology... And I understand..."

Iruka yelled, "Hey guys Gaara just left. He's no where to be seen, his energy's completely left!" they stopped on the balcony of the clinic.

Yamiko closed her eyes, "that's nice..." with that she drifted off to sleep.

Hours went by in her mind before she woke up. The room was slightly hazy and confusing, but the soft bed and sterile smell assured her she was safe. The soft bed and new bandaged around her wounds and comforting sound of silence embraced her lovingly. She turned to her side and noticed a shape. When she finally focus she saw Kakashi sitting beside her.

"Welcome back." he greeted upon noticing her awake in the moonlight.

Yamiko looks around for a second, "What time is it?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Five in the morning..." Tiredly he yawned.

"Really? Have you been here the entire time?" she asked curiously.

A soft knock on the door came as Iruka popped his head in, "Hey you're awake!" he smiled.

"Yeah..." Yamiko replied, slightly disappointed.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes I have." he smiled at Yamiko, "Hello Iruka." He waved over his shoulder.

Yamiko looked around again, "Hey! where's Gin!" she asked upon realization that her companion was no where to be seen.

Kakashi looked at her, "Never mind that," he swallowed harder than he meant to, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked changing the subject.

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, slightly, "I'm fine... Where's Gin?"

Iruka interrupted, "Hey Kakashi part two why I popped in, the Hokage wants to see you." Iruka said hurriedly trying to bail Kakashi out, "Can't keep him waiting."

"Right!" he nodded standing up.

Yamiko turned to Iruka, "Where's Gin? If you don't tell me, I'll just go find her myself!" Yamiko started to get up.

Kakashi carefully pushed her back down and sat back down, "Yamiko..." he started, but stopped looking at the floor.

"What?" Yamiko asked, moving her head so she could look Kakashi in the eye, "What's wrong?"

"Gin's...not been seen...since...since your date earlier..." he's voice sounded oddly choked, "…"

"WHAT?" Yamiko jumped up, hitting Kakashi in the forehead.

"Ow…" he staid mock dizzily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIN HASN'T BEEN SEEN!" Yamiko began to hyperventilate. She forced Kakashi and Iruka out of her room, got dressed and was in the Hokage's office in under three minutes. "WHERE'S GIN?" she demanded forgetting formalities.

The Hokage looked up surprised, but not startled, "God only knows..." He admitted standing up. He looked weary and tired.

Yamiko's eyes were blazing, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she slammed her fists down onto the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage looked at her and sighed, "Yamiko, she vanished. We're looking." He placed his hand on the frustrated girl's hand.

"But..." Yamiko sank to her knees, still exhausted from earlier, "But, how could she just vanish..." Yamiko lowered her head, trying to force back her tears.

The Hokage sighed and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, "We have some knowledge that may or may not make you deal better." he offered.

Yamiko looked up, "What?"

"We received a notice from an Anbu warrior was not only injured, but almost killed. He saw Gaara with your companion." he fell silent watching her.

"WHAT?" Yamiko jumped up, "THAT BASTARD!" She began to pace, as Iruka, and Kakashi entered with a bow, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! UGH! FIRST HE TRIED TO RAPE ME AND NOW HE TAKE MY BEST FRIEND!" tears were streaming down her face.

The Hokage shook his head unable to give any comfort, "Yamiko…"

There was a sudden knock on the door, and it flew open, "Hokage-sama I-..." a girl with dark blue hair entered.

Everyone turned to look at the girl, "Yes, Arukas?" the Hokage asked, hoping for good news.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, "Am I interrupting?" she asked nervously.

Yamiko looked almost ready to kill but Iruka spoke, "No, what did you need to tell Hokage-sama?" he asked gently.

"Uh right..." she swallowed frightened by Yamiko's look, "Sir we have recover your missing jounin." she trembled.

Everyone leaned forward as the Hokage replied, "Really? Where is she?"

The girl trembled, "She's in the hospital..."she whispered, "She was brought in by..." She stopped at the sudden look Yamiko's eyes.

Yamiko ran out of the room in a flurry, closely followed by both Iruka and Kakashi. It was almost as if a gust of wind had swept through the room. Arukas shivered and looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage merely smiled and asked, "Who was she brought in by?"

The girl trembled, "Sir she was brought in by a wraith..." the girl followed the Hokage out, "He said he's wait and talk to Yamiko..."

The Hokage nodded and dismissed the girl.

In the hospital, Yamiko dashed up the three flights of stairs and stopped only when she had to speak with one of the older jounin who informed her where he companion was. Yamiko flew into the room to see a wraith standing next to Gin, who was lying on a white hospital bed.

The wraith stood like a shadow. His hair was long and black and seemed almost like fire as it swayed. His eyes were a red, but they were soft and gentle. His boots were steel toed and covered in blood stains. There was no aura to be detected from him, but there was a air of terror that he brought with him.

"Gin...you need to let the doctor's help you." he pressed the issue carefully.

Gin remained curled in a ball on the other side of the bed.

Yamiko rushed over to her friend, "Gin?"

She didn't moved only shook harder.

"Gin!" Yamiko placed her hands on Gin's shoulders, "Dooze, Gin-chan... Let a doctor see you... For me?" Iruka and Kakashi neared the bed, but kept their distance.

She jerked from her companion's touch and curled tighter into a ball.

"She's in trauma..." mumbled the wraith.

Yamiko's head snapped up to look at the wraith, "What happened?" her voice was low, with venom dripping, daring the wraith to not answer.

He chuckled, "So your Yamiko I take it..." he held out a claw like hand, "My name's Xak."

Yamiko looked at the hand, but did not shake it, "Hai." she nodded, her eyes narrow, "What happened to Gin?"

"Friendly..." he chuckled, "Nothing much." he shrugged.

"Nothing much has my dear friend traumatized... That is something that does NOT happen often." She was suddenly beside Xak, "So tell me, what is this **_'nothing much'_**?"

He raised an eye brown looking at her, "Calm yourself, unless you would like to intensify this." he motioned toward the door, "Let's take this out side please."

"Very well." Yamiko took a deep breath and followed Xak into the hallway. "Will you, please, tell me what happened to Gin..."

He let out a deep breath, "Yamiko-san, have you ever heard of the skeletal hana technique?"

Yamiko's eyes widened and she nodded, her throat suddenly very dry.

"Then you know that, this technique done correctly with perfect precision it can make one's soul shatter...?" he asked raising an eyebrow a smile still across his face.

Again Yamiko nodded, "You mean..." She couldn't finish for fear of her friend.

"No...no..." he said laughing, "I was just making sure we're on the same boat." he smiled pleasantly still, "There's a second thing it can do." He slid down the wall and sat down, "It can connect the living dead, as we call people like her, with their enemies."

"What?" Yamiko asked confused.

"You, I believe, are aware of... Izishu? The thing that attacked your village, Uchiha?" he pressed carefully, then noting her expression said, "That's her master, restrainer and torturer. It seems Gaara is on of his assistances."

"WHAT?" Yamiko shrieked, her charka flaring. "IZISHU IS TRAINING THAT KISAMA?"

"Calm yourself human." he mumbled, "He's not training him, he is egging him on. Izishu finally connected with your friend and broke her again mentally… of course." he paused, "She's so unstable now, that if you keep your anger… you may cause her to become...violent." Looked at her seriously the smile gone replaced with a stare.

Yamiko was suddenly very calm, "Domo Arigato, wraith." She replied, before sinking to the floor.

He nodded and chuckled, "You two are almost opposite." he scratched his forehead, "Yamiko I need to tell you one thing more," he sighed heavily.

She looked up, but said nothing. Her worry was evident in her eyes.

"Yamiko, Gaara is very lustful and he knows your biggest protection is not only your siblings, but also your companion." he cracked his knuckled distractedly, "He will try to get rid of her first to get to you." He watched a doctor go into a room.

Silence fell between them for several minutes. The evidence that Yamiko didn't want, was right in front of her face. It was like walking and having Naruto dump a bucket of cold water on her head. It was mind boggling.

"I... I understand." Yamiko replied finally, rising from the ground. She turned to leave, her eyes hidden from view. "Xak," He looked at her, "When Hatake-chan awakes, tell her she needs to talk to her brother." With that Yamiko disappeared into the shadows.

Xak sighed, "I've already pressed that issue...since she was little." he stood up and walked into the hospital room and shooed out Iruka, Kakashi and the doctors.

"Hey Squirt..." he mumbled running his fingers through her hair.

"Nani?" she answered almost inaudible.

"You're awake?" he asked a smile playing around his lips.

"Hai..."

"Can you feel any pain?" he watched her turned over and face him blood dripping down her forehead and shoulders, "No..."

"Go find Yamiko." he commanded coolly, "Something is about to happen. I will be the shadow's who's wings span and block the sunlight."

She nodded, and vanished like smoke…

* * *

Kya: And there's chapter two: Passionate Game

Kat: Review...


	3. Yamiko's Betrayal

Kya: Here's Chaper three!

Kat: Again, we only own Yamiko, Gin, and Xak... now read it!

* * *

**_Last time:_**

"Go find Yamiko." he commanded coolly, "Something is about to happen. I will be the shadow's who's wings span and block the sunlight."

She nodded, and vanished like smoke…

* * *

Chapter 3- Yamiko's betrayal 

Yamiko appeared on the cliff overlooking Kohona. _'Why the hell does Gaara want me?_' She thought, before turning to leave. With one final look, Yamiko disappeared in a flurry of black petals and reappeared in a forest on the border of Fire Country. Her feet began to move on their own toward the Land of the Wind.

"My dear flower..." came a cruel voice Yamiko knew only too well, "Here so far with out your protection?"

"Hn." Yamiko replied, looking Gaara in the eye, "Only for my friends...Kisama." She answered softly, "No other reason."

His hands slithered around her waist, and his breath caressed her neck, "Tsk, tsk..." he licked her jaw line, "No resistance?" he smirked running his fingers around her neck.

Yamiko moved away, "I didn't say that... You have to promise to leave ALL of Kohona's inhabitants alone...then..." she couldn't finish.

"Then what?" he bit her shoulder lightly, "I'm listening my little fire birdie." he bit down harder.

Yamiko hissed in pain, for he bit her in the same place as before, "You know... there is no need for me to tell you." She spat, _'I'll still go down with my pride intact._'

"No..." he pressed enjoying the moment, "Tell me out loud." He slipped his hand underneath her shirt.

"I'll be yours..." Yamiko whispered, turning away her face. A few strands of her wild red/black hair followed, shadowing her eyes.

"It won't happen. Baka saru..." came cool voice.

Yamiko looked up, and saw...The silver haired ninja stood covered in blood. Wounds still exposed to the touch were displayed. Instead of the young jounin, there stood an Anbu. She wore not the mask though her cold look was evident and playing around her eyes. This unnatural looked like a wolf.

"Bastard, get the fuck off my friend." she growled, then as if she were smiling, "Or you can die here."

"Did I not dispose of you earlier?" Gaara growled tightening his grip on Yamiko.

"Hehehe..." she jumped down, "I half dead. Pain has no meaning to me. If I touch burning candle will feel no pain." she pointed to the gashes, "If you cut me with a knife it will be the same." She smiled, "What's wrong? I notice that your eyes have faint worry like no other.

Gaara smirked and tightened his grip on Yamiko, who hissed in pain, "That may be, but it's not the same for my dear flower...And we don't want her to get hurt, now do we?" He mocked.

"She won't." Gaara landed on the floor and Yamiko standing about three feet away.

Yamiko stood stunned. Her friend had moved so fast that it was like the wind. She stood in front of Yamiko as Gaara stood up.

"Remember the Skeletal hana?" she asked dipping her fingers in her own blood, "You linked me with Izishu, yes, but also Yamiko."

Gaara's eyes flickered for a moment, "It that so?" he growled.

Kneeling down she wrote down 'In pain I live, in torture I die.' the symbols went silver. Gaara was thrown back forcefully and Gin and Yamiko vanished in a whirlwind. When Yamiko came to an actualization, she realized she realized that they had landing in their apartment.

"It's not time to get rid of him yet." she answered Yamiko's unspoken question.

"Thanks..."Yamiko replied, her voice only above that of a hummingbird's heart.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gin asked suddenly cold as ice, turning around revealing gold sharingan, "Yamiko! Answer me! How could you even think of giving that bastard what he wants!"

Yamiko didn't answer, she just lowered her head and turned away.

"Yamiko..." She growled.

Yamiko looked at Gin with tears in her eyes, "Xak said that Gaara would get rid of you and Kakashi, and everyone else to get to me... and I couldn't let that happen! I just couldn't!" She looked away again, as tears freely fell down her cheeks.

"Yamiko." she said a little softer, "Do you know why I am at the top of my class? Why I have to be better than everyone?" she tugged down her mask and took Yamiko's hand, "It's not because I'm a Hatake..."Gin frowned, "Look at me."

Yamiko reluctantly looked at her companion.

"It's because I have to protect you, Xak, Kakashi, Iruka, and everyone else who knows me, from Izishu." she closed her eyes, "Unlike my brother...I had a blood transfusion with a dead ancestor...my talent..." she stopped and swallowed hard, "It will get you killed. Yamiko forget about me. I'm not the one who's at stake…"

Yamiko looked at her friend, "But... If you died, I'd kill myself... Before your brother could..." she laughed weakly.

Gin placed her hands on either side of her friend's face, "Yamiko!" she gasped, "I'm half head! I can never be fully alive again!" she swallowed; "Because of this and my natural talent for fighting, and my hard work, I could become a weapon that would kill you!" she choked on her words, "Don't you ever say that you'd kill yourself! I am of no importance."

Yamiko's eyes were wide in shock, all she could do was nod her head.

"You just said what a friend of mine said before he committed suicide again! Yamiko, he was already dead! He no longer exists!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I WON'T KILL MYSELF! I'LL JUST... I DON'T KNOW, BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND NOT FEEL EMOTION ANYMORE!" Yamiko shouted, forcing Gin's hands from her face.

Gin swallowed hard, "Yamiko..." Gin watched Yamiko knowing she was hurt, "Yamiko..." she repeated.

"What?"

Gin looked at floor hearing that hurtful tone, "I'm sorry..." she began to cry for the first time in her life.

Yamiko looked up, "Gin? Don't cry! I'm not mad at you..." Yamiko lowered her head again, "Just myself..."

"No..." she swallowed and looked up at her tears streaming down her face, "No...you're right. I'm wrong...I'm only 15 and I'm trying to fill a position...that I'm not really ready for." She shrugged, "But I'm in it…so what the hell right?" she smiled weakly.

Yamiko smiled sadly, "Now that you've finally admitted it…" she laughed inside at her friend, "Why don't we get over feeling sorry for ourselves and go see Iruka and the others...Whom I'm sure are about ready to murder both of us!" she smiled brightly.

Gin looked at her, "They're already here." a knock on the door came. She pulled up her mask, "I'm still sorry..."

Yamiko nodded in acceptance, and rose to open the door. The door burst open before she could get to it. Her answer was getting tackled by a very worried Sasuke. She tumbled on the ground and fell on the rug at Gin' feet.

Yamiko looked down at her brother, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her neck, "Can't breathe..."

Sasuke jumped nervously and realsed her, "Sorry…"

He stood up and offered a hand to his sister who accepted it and pulled herself up. Yamiko looked past him to see two very annoyed ninja. Kakashi and Iruka stood side by side. Iruka had his arms crossed and Kakashi looked about ready to strangle both of them.

"umm... Konnichi wa, Iruka-san...Scarecrow..." Yamiko said in what she hoped was an innocent sounding voice.

Gin looked away from her brother. Fear or rejection was evident and she said, "Hello" in rather meek voice.

Kakashi was suddenly at Gin's side, embracing her. "DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He pulled back to look at her, "I know I just started to be your brother a few days ago, but DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he said terror and shock mingled in his voice.

"Kakashi..." her heart rate went racing, unsure of what to think.

Yamiko spoke up, "Umm... Scarecrow..."

Kakashi turned his head and glared at her. "Stop calling me that." He snapped.

"Whatever... I think you need to step back and give your newly-found sister some space..." She suggested

Gin finally regained her senses, An overwhelming feeling of gratitude, love, and appreciation inside her forced her to burst out crying. She wrapped her arms around her brother's waist looking more like the child she was, instead of the warrior and teacher she had to be.

"Arigato Onii-san!" she cried.

Kakashi's face softened, and her gently patted his little sister's head, "You're welcome, nee-chan..."

Yamiko smiled warmly at the brother and sister. _'I'm glad for you Gin... truly glad._' she hugged Sasuke, '_Maybe everything might turn out okay… Just maybe…_'

There was another knock on the door.

Iruka turned, "Who is it?" he cocked his head starring at the door, "Hello?"

No answer came from the door.

Iruka opened the door slowly.

He was blasted backwards into the opposite wall breaking his shoulder. Wincing in Pain he stood un trembling, as Gaara stepped in.

"Can't get in with that seal on the wall." he chuckled pointing at the engraftment on the wall.

Gin and Kakashi broke apart. They stood up instantly on guard and sudden pulse shocked through the room. Kakashi glared at the opponent and drew a Kunai. Gin, however, kept a close watch on Yamiko out of the corner of her eye. Determined that she was not going to let Gaara have her.

Yamiko's eyes widened, and she walked back, pressing herself against the wall. Her body trembled and shook as the terrifying feeling of his charka engulfed her. The warm breeze of harsh sand weather swept her and cold chilling feeling of Antarctic weather chilled her insides.

"Ah...everyone in one part of the world? How nice." he leered at Yamiko, "Hello birdy."

Sasuke stepped between Gaara and his sister, "Leave her the _fuck_ alone."

Gaara cracked his neck and flashed a smile and sent Sasuke into Iruka, "No."

He vanished and reappeared next Sasuke and picked him and Iruka up by the neck, "You two are naughty aren't you."

Sasuke and Iruka struggled to break free.

"That's very naught of you." he rammed bother their skulls against one another knocking them out, "oops...my fingers slipped." he dropped both of them unconscious on the floor.

Yamiko's eyes followed her brother to the floor, she began to move towards him when Gaara stepped over his body.

Just before Gaara reached her, Kakashi stepped in between. There was no way in heaven or Hell was he going to let this sick twist bastard near her. He watched his sister from the corner of his eye who was listening for something.

"That's not possible." he smiled behind the mask trying desperately to sound pleasant.

"Really?" he laughed cruelly, "Allow me to welcome my old friend." he gestured as figure appeared.

"Oh no..." swallowed Gin

"Kuso..." Yamiko whispered.

His body was deterioration. His smile was still a string of pure white pearls. His face was devoid of color and his hands were old, knarled, and twisted like talons. He had one red eye and one silver and his skull like face had some sort of markings.

"Hello Yamiko, Gin...My students." Izishu smiled.

Yamiko didn't' know what to do, but she did know that she sure as hell wouldn't bow.

"Yamiko looks like you made new friends." he chuckled cruelly, "You fit in too well Uchiha...just like you mother." he paused letting his words sink in. He turned to Gin, "And you have found more targets for me."

Yamiko's eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother, "Have you come to ruin our lives more, sensei?" She said 'sensei' in a mocking tone.

He snapped his fingers and Gaara had Yamiko bound and gagged, "No, just yours..." he looked sideways at Gin who stood frozen, "Hehehe...can't wake up...Jak?"

Kakashi looked from Yamiko to his sister, not knowing who to help first.

Izishu laughed and shot a pebble out from between his fingers and at central nerve system in Kakashi's back causing him to knock out jolt and twitching.

"I-I..." Gin started but stood frozen as if she had been bound herself.

Yamiko began to twist and turn, trying to get away from Gaara and closer to both Kakashi and Gin.

Gaara looped his arms around her waist, "You can't escape this time." then he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "The first time I bit you, I connected our energy. You and your friend still have probation collars on, so it makes it almost impossible for you to hurt me. That's why she didn't try to kill me..."

Yamiko's eyes widened in realization, _'SHITMATTA!_'

He licked then kissed her neck, "You fell into my trap, onna," he chuckled, "Even after all the warnings your friend gave you."

Yamiko tried to struggle against Gaara, but stopped as an unwanted shiver went down her back.

Gaara chuckled, "You're all mine now, onna." He pulled Yamiko even closer, "And soon, we can have our fun."

Gaara vanished with Yamiko. He smirk was imbedded on his face as he vanished.

"Yamiko..." muttered Gin still rooted o the spot.

"What's wrong Hatake Ginchi?" Laughed Izishu, "Why can't you work?" he stepped forward each step sounding like a base drum.

"Sensei..." she mumbled.

He reached out two fingers and placed them on her forehead, "I would kill you, but..." he chuckled, "I want you to suffer." he removed his finger and slapped her through a wall, "Farewell." he vanished.

Laying on the floor Gin shook all over, "N...no..." her old friend Xak's word's echoed in her head, 'Will you discase your clan, and us? The undead?' tears streamed down her face, "Gomen no sai Yamiko-san!" she wept.

Izishu locked the door to Gaara's bedroom and placed a seal on it, "Have fun Gaara!"

Gaara and Yamiko appeared in a room with black walls and a blood red floor, 'Where the hell?' Yamiko thought before realization struck, 'oh, no, oh, no! Nononononono!' she began to panic as Gaara slinked his arm around her waist once more.

Gaara laid Yamiko down and straddled her, "Hn... Let's just remove that gag... I want to hear you scream my name..." He removed said gag and Yamiko began to beg, "Please, don't... Please Gaara." Gaara only smirked before crashing his lips upon hers.

Yamiko tried to keep her mouth closed to him but Gaara solved that problem with a free hand around her waist. He forced his tongue into Yamiko's mouth, as he slowly began to undress her. Tears began to slip from her eyes as Gaara's hands explored her, now, nude body.

He broke the kiss to look at her, "I've waited too long for this, My Darkness, and no one's gonna save you now."

He stripped himself and forced Yamiko to feel him, placing her hand on his erection. Yamiko did everything she could to keep from gagging. She felt him shudder as he pulled her close. Gaara began to kiss Yamiko's neck, causing unwanted shivers. He came to his previous bite mark and smirked, before plunging his teeth in to her shoulder again. Yamiko screamed in pain as Gaara began to draw blood.

"You still taste just as sweet, Little Darkness." Gaara captured Yamiko's mouth once again, forcing her to taste her own metallic blood.

During the kiss, Gaara positioned himself, and without warning, entered her. Yamiko's screams were muffled by Gaara's mouth as he began to have his way. But after he became comfortable, he allowed her to scream, "Scream My Darkness." Yamiko refused to comply as tears flowed freely down her pain-stricken face. After what seemed like hours, Gaara left Yamiko on the bed.

"I'll be back." he smirked, as Yamiko stared at the wall in front of her, her soul shattered.

Kakashi watched his sister for the third time start carving her name with an exacto- knife. He walked over briskly and reached out to take it. His sister response was to try and stab him with it. Her jerked back shocked. She had been in this state of mind ever since Izishu and gone.

'There's no response from her…' he thought, 'Her mind is blank, and it's almost as if she feels no pain.' he snatched the bloody knife away, "Gin stop that!" he snapped, "You'll kill yourself."

She didn't answer. Empty eyes started at nothing. Unfocused, weary eyes that searched the wall for answers…yet… they were watching nothing at all.

"Gin please…" begged Kakashi worriedly.

She didn't answer.

The phone rang to stop time and motion. Everything went silent and Kakashi looked at the floor exasperatedly. He stood up and answered the blasted phone. His hand shook as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked shakily.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Gaara's voice came from the other line.

"Gaara! Where the hell are you and where the fuck is Yamiko?" he yelled.

"With me…Sleeping I guess." he answered, then chuckling, "She's fun to have **_fun_** with…" he snickered.

"No…"

"Yes…"

Kakashi almost dropped the phone. Gaara had raped Yamiko. There was just no way! He couldn't have. He shouldn't have! It wasn't possible!

"Kakashi…" mused Gaara, "She's mine." the phone line went dead…

Kakashi hung up the phone and it rang again. She swallowed hard and answered it. This time as he picked it up his hands trembled so badly he couldn't think.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey…Kakashi-sensei?"

'Sasuke!' Kakashi panicked mentally, "Sasuke. " he said numbly, "How are you doing?"

"Not Sasuke, you dobe, Itachi." groaned his older brother, "I was just being formal."

Ice went down Kakashi's shirt, "Oh no."

Itachi pleasantly began the conversation, "Is Gin there?"

"Yes?"

"May I speak with her?"

"Yes…" came a seemingly drugged answer from the table and Gin lifted her head, eye's clear, back to being green.

"H-here…" Kakashi trembled.

She took the phone and spoke, "Itachi…"

Kakashi went to his sister's bed room and laid down on the bed trying to clear his head. Uchiha Yamiko the powerful jounin…raped?

"Gin do you-"

"Yes."

"So Gaara…"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"We don't do anything." responded Gin, "Leave it to me." she shivered, her head clearing from the techniques effects, "I will get her back with Kakashi's help…maybe Iruka if he's up to it…" she thought a moment, "How is he?"

"Sitting next to me watching me like a puppy…"

She chuckled, "Put him on please?"

"Whatever."

Gin waited, 'The skeletal hana only works once on me.' she thought, 'He wasted it that one time. I can not leave Yamiko to torment and death.' she shivered.

She wasn't there for Yamiko. She wasn't there to help her. If Yamiko never forgave her…after everything that she had done for Gin. Gin would except and go on…alone. She shivered again.

"Hello? Umino Iruka speaking." said Iruka tiredly.

"Iruka-sensei, this is Hatake Ginchi." she said choked.

"I know silly." he sighed, "What's going on… other than…you know…" he said hesitatingly.

"N-nothing else. Will you help me and Kakashi get Uchiha back from Gaara and Izishu?" she questioned.

"Yes." he said, "I will be over shortly." he said, "When do you want to leave?"

"I a half an hour. You, me, Xak, and Kakashi have to get Yamiko back before Gaara can anymore damage. I cannot leave her to this abuse!" she stated.

"I will help you." Iruka said gently, "But you have to answer me one question."

"Any question you wish." she responded.

"Gin…What happened to you when you saw Izishu. According to Kakashi, who I talked to an hour ago, you froze." Iruka frowned, "What was going on."

"Iruka you have to understand one thing first." she exhaled, "I'm fifteen years old, I have been trained under one master my entire career. His name was Tori-sensei." she began playing with the phone cord, "Tori-sensei was captured by a demon named Izishu who broke and stole my sensei's body from him."

"SO then…that means…" Iruka froze.

"I know the man who killed the Uchiha clan was not my master. I know that the man who kidnapped my best friend was not him. But…to see him…his body… it froze me for an instant which was long enough for the demon to place his curse upon me."

"The Skeletal Hana."

"Right." nodded Gin, "End of story." she frowned, "When will you be here?"

"Give me ten minutes and meet me by the river. " he said.

"Your word is law." she hung up the phone and went to her room to find Kakashi sitting on her bed.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked dis-heartedly.

Gin pulled out a roll of bandages and began wrapping her bloody arms, " I need you to be my sword."

He looked at her, "We're going after Yamiko?" he asked.

"Gaara only has me under restraint." she said.

"Not you." came another voice from behind.

"Shut it Xak." she looked at her brother, "I don't-"

"Want to force me?" he stood up and grabbed her wrist and the bandages and bandaged both arms., "I will go. I must save her!"

Xak groaned, "I'm going to the river." and vanished.

"Kakashi…" asked the green eyed jounin.

"Nani?"

"Do you love her?" she asked.

Kakashi looked thunder struck. Such a simple question and profoundly stopped the jounin. He thought for a minute. Did he love her?

He looked at his sister, "If liking someone because you find them incredible is loving some, then yes. If loving their personal qualities is loving them…then yes…"

"Kakashi…maybe she loves you too." his sister said, "She's going to hate me for the rest of her life because I promised her would protect her and didn't."

He stared at her.

* * *

Kya: and that's the end! 

Kat: Reviews are good, they keep you alive...


	4. Confessions and Realizations

Kya: Kya, here! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry about the long wait... Kat and I haven't been able to review our story together for a VERY long time... So I'm going to do some revising myself!!!!!! -devil smile-... anyway... I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of **The Twisted Blood in the Wind.**

Kat: What she said...

* * *

**_Last time_...**

"Kakashi…maybe she loves you too." his sister said, "She's going to hate me for the rest of her life because I promised her would protect her and didn't." she looked away, "But she will love you."

He stared at her.

* * *

Chapter four - Confessions and Realizations

_'I've got to get out of here..._' Yamiko thought, slowly pushing her aching body up. Gaara had left hours ago, and Yamiko was hoping that he wouldn't come back.

"You're up...Good." Yamiko froze, '_No_.' Gaara smirked and walked over to the bed. He placed his hands on Yamiko's shoulders and leaned her back, "I spoke with your friends..." Yamiko tensed, "and they don't care..."

"Liar." Yamiko whispered.

Gaara's grip tightened, "What did you say?!"

Yamiko turned to look at him, "I called you a Liar!"

Gaara slapped Yamiko viciously across the face sending her into the far wall. Yamiko felt the blood run through her body painfully. He stalked over to Yamiko's limp form.

"You will respect me, or I will kill all your little friends." Yamiko began to force herself up again.

"Bullshit."

Gaara kicked her in the side.

Yamiko coughed, "You can't kill them!"

_ 'Yamiko? Can you hear me?_' came a voice in her head.

_ 'Nani? Who is this?_' Yamiko thought, as Gaara picked her up.

'_...it's Gin..._' cam a hesitant answer.

_ 'Gin! Thank Kami-sama, you're okay_!' Yamiko was thrown onto the bed, _'Gin.. help! Gaara...He's... he's gonna..._'

_ 'I know..._' she answered, _'Remember the blood transfusion?_'

_ 'Yeah... Argh_!' Yamiko yelped in her mind and Gaara forced her on her back.

_ 'That's why I can talk to you. Listen carefully. Repeat this spell in you head_.' she swallowed, _'**Ichi sen kurushimi no shi! **It will teleport you to Kakashi._'

'**_Ichi sen kurushimi no shi!_**' Yamiko thought. suddenly her body no longer felt the weight of Gaara.

Yamiko landed with a thump in Kakashi's arms, "Thank goodness you're..."

Kakashi suddenly went very red, and looked away.

"Alright?" offered Xak scratching his head.

Yamiko glared at the wraith, and tried to cover herself up. Iruka, being the sensible one, offered her an overly large shirt to put on. Yamiko snatched the shirt and quickly threw it on.

"Well the spell worked..." Xak cocked his head from side to side, "Nice going squirt..."

"Thanks..." Gin frowned looking at the wraith avoid Yamiko's eye.

"Hatake Gin! Look at me!" Yamiko almost ordered, pushing herself out of Kakashi's arms.

She jumped about a foot in the air and stared at her companion.

Yamiko suddenly wrapped her arms around her companion, "Arigato, Gin-chan!" she cried, sobbing into Gin's shirt, "Arigato..."

"Uh...Yoku irasshaimashita..." she answered startled, never being hugged in public by Yamiko.

Yamiko, slowly, pulled back, "Can I go home now?" she looked more like a child than anyone had ever seen her, even more so, than when she was five.

"Hai." nodded Gin, "I assume you want a bath too, ne?" she laughed lightly, "Kakashi, Iruka, and Xak would you care to join us for dinner?" she asked tugging off her jacket and giving it to Yamiko.

Kakashi, and Iruka nodded, happy to see their friend back.

"Come on Uchiha, we'll call your brother's as well."

Gin nodded at her brother's word, "Let's go home."

Yamiko started to walk, but, being exhausted from 'earlier', fell and landed in Kakashi's arms

"G-Gomen..." Yamiko mumbled, as she tried to stand up. Kakashi only held on tighter, "I'll carry you." Before Yamiko could protest , Kakashi picked her up, bridal style, and proceeded toward Kohona.

Xak nudged Gin. She looked at him. He drew a heart in mid air and pointed at Kakashi and Yamiko.

Gin smiled and nodded

In the house Gin had fit, "My house..." she mumbled, "My house is all bloody and crap!!!!"

Yamiko, still blushing and in Kakashi's arms, laughed at her friend's reaction, "Gin, only you would worry about that... Personally, I just want food, and a bath..."

Gin pointed at Yamiko, "You shut up." she pointed Kakashi, "You put her down." then back to Yamiko, "You go take a bath." then back to Kakashi, "Go to the store for me...please."

Kakashi and Yamiko complied, each going to their respective tasks. Well Kakashi did, Yamiko got to the door way and froze.

"Gin-chan... Umm...I don't think..."

Gin stopped, "Oh!..." she looked at Xak.

"Yeah I know. You go clean up the blood!" he said mimicking her.

She smiled, "I'll sit in the bathroom with you."

Yamiko breathed a sigh of relief and, with Gin, proceeded to the bathroom.

Gin waited outside the bathroom until Yamiko was in the shower, then went in and sat on the bathroom counter.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?" Yamiko asked, over the water.

"I'm sorry for not being there to help... But I have some good new for you!" she add brightly.

"It's okay... and what?" Yamiko asked, rinsing her hair.

"Gaara didn't really do anything..." she said, "It turns out that the skeletal hana, according to Xak, makes the exhausted mind think the possible, worst thing is happening. In other words what we fear most."

"REALLY?!" Yamiko poked her head out of the shower, "You mean it? You're not just trying to cheer me up by lying are you?"

Gin stared at her friend, "Yamiko... I won't lie to you. I went through hell again like you went through with the thought of being raped." she showed her bandaged hands, "I don't cut myself for no reason." She smiled behind the mask.

Yamiko smiled softly, "Thanks Gin... That means a lot..." By that time, Yamiko was done.

"Uh..." Gin looked around and picked up a towel and handed it to her companion, "Here."

"Thanks." Yamiko wrapped the towel around herself, and waited until Gin had left to get dressed.

While Yamiko was getting dressed Gin threw a fit, about their home being in shambles. So she went on a cleaning spree and everything clean by the time Kakashi got home with the groceries.

Yamiko walked out of the bathroom, trying and failing to put her hair up. "Gah! I give up!"

Gin looked over shoulder, "Need a hair tie or help?"

Yamiko shook her head, her black/red hair becoming wavy, "Nah... I think I'll just leave it down..."

She shrugged as she hear Iruka in the kitchen fighting with Xak, "No you do not put that in there!" he snapped.

"But it's warm!"

Yamiko giggled slightly, something she NEVER did, "Why don't we go see what they're up to?"

"Why not? hey Kaka-oni-san." she greeted her brother.

"Hello."

"Scarecrow!" Yamiko got Kakashi's attention, "Thanks, for earlier..." with that, Yamiko darted into the kitchen to check up on Iruka and Xak.

"You're welcome?" wondered Kakashi, he looked at his sister.

"She like you." she mouthed.

Kakashi's jaw practically hit the floor in shock, Uchiha Yamiko LIKES him!

She stuck her tongue at him and walked in,

"YO Xak! NO!!!! Don't stick my bread in the freezer!"

"But I wanna!"

"NO you don't!"

"I do too!!!"

Yamiko laughed at her friend, and took the bread from Xak, "It goes here." She placed the bread in the BREAD box.

"But I wanna put it in the freezer!" he whined.

Yamiko gave him a look that a mother would give a child, "I know, but it doesn't go there... Now, why don't you go help with something else."

He sat on the ground, "I don't love you people any more."

Yamiko smiled, "Fine be that way!"

He sniffed, "I will!"

"Umm... There are more groceries..." Iruka pointed to the large pile of bags.

Gin fished out some veggies, meat, and , "A box of doughnuts... Just what we need before dinner." Gin said nodding.

Yamiko smirked, "And WHO bought those?"

Xak raised his hand, "That's why I said the bread goes in the freezer."

"That makes no sense." Iruka frowned.

"DOES SO!!!"

Yamiko raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Xak..." She looked around, "Umm... Where's Scarecrow?"

Gin looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back at Yamiko, "He's sleeping. Three days without sleep can hurt you." she nodded putting the eggs in the fridge while Iruka tricked Xak out of the kitchen with doughnuts.

"He didn't sleep for three days?" Yamiko asked aloud, though more to herself, "Why?"

"The first night Gaara had him tied up, the second he stayed up to take care of you, and the third...he stayed up to get you back from Gaara."

Yamiko looked at Gin , "But, why?"

The jounin stared at her oblivious friend, "You don't see it do you?"

Yamiko looked at her companion, with her eyebrow raised, "Obviously not...Wait... He couldn't, could he? No way..."

Gin rolled her eyes, "You are dense a piece of wood sometimes." she pulled out a pot, "Dinner time."

"MY DOUGHTNUT!!!!" screeched Xak.

"Alright, alright your doughnut!!!"

"I don't want to know..." Yamiko spoke, as she sat down.

"I wanna doughnut!" yelled Kakashi.

"Mine!!!!" Xak screeched.

Yamiko smiled, and reached out, grabbing the doughnut from Xak and crammed it into her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled his eyes suddenly very big and glossy, "You ate Fred..." he gasped, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Yamiko almost choked, but started to laugh. After she swallowed she shouted, "YOU NAMED IT!?"

He started bawling, "Yes! He was my best doughnut!!!' he yelled

Yamiko patted Xak's head, "Here..." she handed him another doughnut.

"Ohhh..." he stared at it, "It's...It's Bob..."

Yamiko forced back her laughter, "Yes... Xak, it's...Bob..."

He looked at the doughnut, "You're mocking me...I said no!...well fine!" he bit the doughnut, "BEAT THAT!"

"Umm... I wasn't mocking... Just saying that it was Bob... that's all..." Yamiko replied, before turning to Kakashi, "You want one?" Offering him a doughnut.

"Not you." Xak glared Yamiko, then pointing, "Bob." he took another bite.

Kakashi smiled lightly, "Naahhh." he slumped tiredly against the couch, "I just couldn't resist playing around."

"Oh..." Yamiko placed the doughnut back, "Do you want something else?"

He shook his head and lolled it backwards, "I'm just tired."

"Xak I don't want it." Iruka frowned as Xak tired to force him to eat Bob.

"Yes you do."

"No." he went into the kitchen with Xak chasing after him.

Yamiko walked over and sat next to Kakashi, "Okay... Then go to bed... and I'll save some for you..."

Kakashi opened his eyes, "umm...Yami-san?"

"Yeah?" Yamiko looked up at Kakashi, right into his eyes.

"Could you just stick around and talk for a bit?"

Yamiko nodded, and leaned back slightly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular." he answered, "it's just I've really never talked with you...and you are my sister's closest friend...I just want to know you better I guess..."

"Okay..." Yamiko turned on her side, slightly curled into a ball, "Ask me anything then... I'll try to answer..."

"Alright..." he closed his eyes, "Tell me about when you were little..."

"Xak, Iruka doesn't want the doughnut." the heard Gin say at in the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because so. Why don't you go bug the Hokage?"

"Really?!?"

"Yes."

"I am so gone!" they heard him vanish.

"Well... What's to tell? Hmm... I grew up watching Sasuke-kun... Of course, that lasted only a few years..." Yamiko sighed, remembering, "After our clan was attacked when I was 6, I had to grow up... I move up the ninja ranks, almost as fast as Gin... I had to watch my little brothers from afar, Hokage's orders..."

"That must have been hard." Kakashi commented.

"Kinda...But I wasn't alone..." Yamiko looked toward the kitchen where Gin was.

"When I turned 14, about 7 years ago, I left in search of Itachi... I needed to find my little brother... I mean, even though he became a missing-nin, I couldn't forget him..." Yamiko looked down, and took a calming breath.

"I'm sorry, is this upsetting you?" Kakashi asked.

"No..." Yamiko looked at Kakashi, and saw his worry, "It's fine..." She looked at him, "He was fine, and I trained with him... Until, he was hunted again..."

Kakashi looked away.

Yamiko's small smile disappeared, 'Maybe I was wrong...' "That's about it anyways... he told me to come back, and I listened... I knew that he didn't want me to get hurt..." Yamiko turned her head, not wanting to look Kakashi in the eye again.

Kakashi smiled behind the mask look at the wall tiredly, "I wish I had someone growing up." he admitted.

"Really?" Yamiko asked, turning back slightly, but still not looking Kakashi in the eye.

"Yeah...My parents were killed, because the enemy wanted my sister. I kind of grew up with the previous Hokage." he laughed, "But enough about me. So..."

Yamiko tilted her head to the side.

"So, what?"

"KAKASHI!!!! Tell the doughnut head I don't want Bob!" came Iruka's desperate yell from the kitchen.

"You want the doughnut. You know you do!" Xak giggled.

"Kakashi!!!!"

Yamiko smiled, "You'd better go save him..."

"Nope." smiled Kakashi, "Gin can save him."

"Kakashi!" yelled Gin.

"You were saying?" Yamiko almost laughed, smiling in at Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned, "Xak what the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Bob needs to be eaten." came the innocent reply.

"Kakashi!"

"Why don't YOU eat him, Xak?" Yamiko asked, starting to get up.

"But Bob fell in bird seed and in Hokage's coffee." Xak whined.

"I have a headache..." whimpered Gin.

"THEN GIVE BOB TO THE BIRDS!!" Yamiko shouted, rubbing her temples.

"But Bob wants-" there was an explosion.

"There." snapped Iruka, "It's gone!"

"Bob..."

Yamiko sighed, and fell back onto the couch. She got herself comfortable and looked at Kakashi, "So..."

Kakashi turned slightly red, "So yeah..."

Yamiko noticed that Kakashi was blushing, "Kakashi?"

He looked at her turning redder still, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Yamiko scooted closer.

His heart went sky rocketing, "Y-y-yeah..." he turned even redder, 'Damn it Iruka! Interrupt!!!'

Yamiko tilted her head, "Positive?"

He went redder, and tugged distractedly on his vest, "Yes..." he squeaked.

Yamiko inwardly chuckled, "Kakashi..." She caused him to look her dead in the eyes.

"Kakashi!" came Xak's voice from the kitchen, "Kakashi! Get in here!!!"

Kakashi jumped up, thankful for the interruption, "Coming!"

Yamiko frown, 'I'm SO gonna hurt you, Xak!'

Kakashi walked into the kitchen screamed, "What the hell!!!" Gaara of the sand sat on the window sill.

Yamiko stood up, 'What's going on?'

Gin ran out of the kitchen and bowled Yamiko over, just as Gaara transported into the living room.

Gaara smirked, "I'm back."

"What the hell..." muttered Gin as she pulled Yamiko, "Do you want?"

"What do you think?" Gaara asked, as his sand moved toward the two Konnichis.

"She's not going anywhere." growled Gin, "You'd have to strip me of my power completely. I may still wear your collar,but..."

Gaara smirked and disappeared. Gin moved in an instant and had Yamiko in front of herself caught Gaara in the stomach.

"I love you." She said sarcastically.

Yamiko glanced over at her friend, and then toward the kitchen where Iruka, Kakashi, and Xak all stood.

Gaara smirked, "Only a minor set back."

Gaara's sand flew up and grabbed Yamiko. "NO!"

"Kakashi..." Gin mumbled, "Be ready." she vanished and thunked Gaara on the top of the skull with her heel and shoved Yamiko over to Kakashi who caught her.

"Thanks..." Yamiko whispered, never looking up.

Kakashi nodded and looked at his sister.

"Gaara get the hell out of my house." snapped Gin, "If you don't, I'll gut you like a fish."

"Fish? I like fish!" Xak said cheerfully.

Yamiko gave Xak a 'What-the-fuck-are-you-on' look.

He vanished when she blinked and reappeared behind Gaara and caught him in the back of the neck, "Hello."

Yamiko looked at Gin, "What the hell?" she whispered.

His voice was unnaturally high and squeaky as he began to crush his windpipe, "I like fish. You must die. WEEEEEE!"

Gin stared, "He must have had some alcohol..."

Yamiko raised her eyebrow, 'Ooooooookay...' "Umm... Kakashi... Can you let me breathe?"

He jumped up and dropped her, "Uh... Sorry sorry sorry!"

"Thanks for dropping me..." Yamiko mumbled.

"Fishy!" screamed Xak bashing Gaara's head against the floor.

"Sorry."

Yamiko almost laughed at Xak's antics.

"Fishy fishy fishy!!!!" he screamed then quiet suddenly stopped and dropped Gaara, "Ello...You're a dead fish."

Yamiko WOULD have moved closer, but Kakashi grabbed her and held her back, while Iruka checked to see if Gaara was really dead.

"Don't touch my fish!!!!" yelled Xak chasing Iruka away, then he poked Gaara who twitched, "Bye, bye..." Gaara turned to sand and vanished, "Bye bye Mr. Fishy."

"Xak..." groaned Gin.

"I smell Arukas..." he sniffed, "Yup defiantly the sugar Queen."

Yamiko was about to ask when she heard a knock on the door.

Xak jumped over his companions and yanked it open, "Arukas-chan!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" came a familiar voice, "Your brothers sent me to see what your problem was." and in walked the blue haired girl from the Hokage's office.

"His brothers?!" Yamiko asked, 'There are more of him!'

He turned and looked at Yamiko, "Um...I had three..." he said, "Then Arukas-chan's captain of third division in the underworld, killed him." he thought for a moment, "I smell sugar."

"You don't need sugar, or alcohol, or anything else that will make you act like that!" Yamiko jumped up, and out of Kakashi's death grip.

"What did you have in the last hour to eat." the blue haired girl asked removing her shoes and shutting the door.

"Four doughnuts..."

Yamiko looked at Gin, "Four doughnuts make him like THAT?!"

"No no wait a minutes..." he stumbled and sat down counting on his fingers, "I had seven doughnuts, four sweat tarts, and a box of...Oreos..." he looked at her.

Yamiko looked at him like this -- O.O'

"Xak..." Gin mumbled.

"Nani?" he asked like a three year old boy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she hit him over the head with a hammer fist, "Baka!"

Yamiko laughed, and Kakashi watched her.

**_Four hours later...10:00 P.M. _**

Kakashi sat on the sofa watching the moon dance from behind the clouds, 'What a night...' he thought.

Yamiko walked over to Kakashi from her room, "Hey..."

He jumped and turned around panting, "Please don't sneak up on me."

"Gomen..." Yamiko smiled, bowing. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just watching the moon." he looked at her, "I use to do this with my mom when I was little..."

"Really?" Yamiko sat down next to him, "Wanna tell me about her?"

He looked at her, "I don't remember much, but I know she looked a lot like Ginchi...Though...I'm told my mother was a lot more violent...I don't remember ever seeing her like that at home." he laugh.

"I bet that's just when she was fighting... I bet that she was real sweet, and kind..."

He shook his head, "She and my father argued a lot..." his eyes became clouded, "Hate my father."

Yamiko nodded, accepting that the subject was touchy, "hey, Scarecrow..."

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I...I wanna thank you for helping me... and caring for me when I was in the hospital... I know how much you hate them..." Yamiko looked at the ground. "It really means a lot to me..."

He placed his hand on her head, "Yamiko..."

She looked up, "Yes?"

He shuttered, "I...I hate admitting what I'm about to tell you..." he gulped, thankful for the darkness because he was blushing red as Gaara's hair, "But I have realized that...that..."

"Yes?" Yamiko leaned slightly closer, blushing herself.

"That...I love you..." he mumbled, "I'm sorry I'm so direct...I'm not good with this kind of stuff..."

Yamiko placed a finger to his lips, "Kakashi..." She took a breath, "I...I feel the same way..."

He went red and was thankful for his mask that hid most of his blush. Merely her touching him was driving him nuts.

Yamiko blushed violently, "Kakashi..."

"N-nani?"

She placed her fingers on the edge of his mask, "May I?"

Kakashi made an awkward noise. He hated his face. It looked too much like his father's, but didn't know what to say.

"I won't if you don't want me to..." Yamiko whispered, lowering her hand. Her hand rested on his.

He shook violently then took her hand unable to say anything and placed it on the edge of his mask.

Yamiko looked at him in wonder, as he slowly allowed her to remove his mask.

Kakashi knew she couldn't really see him, but was terrified, never having been this close to any one.

Yamiko sensed that Kakashi was tense, and smiled, "Thank you Kakashi..." She replied, before softly placing her lips on his.

He froze trying to get his thoughts organized, but he couldn't. Her mouth was far too sweet...far too soft. He finally gave up and let Yamiko drag him into the kiss further.

Yamiko's mind was a blur, she was kissing THE Hatake Kakashi, and he wasn't pulling away. Yamiko instinctively pulled Kakashi closer, who in turn wrapped his arms around her. When the need for air began evident and both Jounins had to pull apart.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yamiko lowered her gaze.

He blushed, "No...No it's fine." he turned red, but laughed, "I guess Iruka and Gin were right."

Yamiko laughed with him, "Yeah..."

"HA!" they turned to see Xak laughing at Iruka, "Pay up!"

Kakashi went bright red when he saw them plus his sister behind the two men, "Told you Onii-san."

Yamiko blushed even more, "What were you two betting on?"

"When you two would kiss!" Xak replied happily.

Iruka pointed at Xak, "Him. I'm a witness."

"Then why do you have to pay him?"

"I don't." Iruka said, "I lied to him the entire time." he shook his head at Xak who's jaw had dropped, "I had my finger's crossed."

Yamiko laughed as Xak began to yell. She glanced at Kakashi who blushed and released her,

"Well... Now that I have been fully embarrassed, I'm going to bed..." She looked at Xak, Iruka, and Gin, "Good night!" then she turned to Kakashi, who had his mask back up, "night..." She whispered before landing a chaste kiss on his cloth-covered lips.

With that Yamiko disappeared to her room, leaving a flustered Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at his sister," C'mere."

She jumped down and looked at him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He took her by the hand, "Thanks kiddo." he drug her of to bed, "So I'm tucking you in."

"No."

"Yes!" he frowned, "Please...you let them humi-"

"Fine!"

Yamiko listened to the sibling, from her room. A smile engraved on her face.

"Kakashi!!!!" Gin yelled, "I'm 15!!!"

"SO?"

"What do you really want?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Kakashi..."

"Please..." Yamiko heard her sigh,

"Fine. Why?"

"Cause I wanna talk."

"Baka."

"Iruka I hate you!" Xak yelled.

"Fine." shrugged the Chunin going over tot he sofa.

"Bet you couldn't pass the up coming Jounin exams."

"Alright, and if I do?" he asked.

"I'll...you know..."

"Really? And if I lose?" Iruka asked,

"I make you go on a date with Kakashi."

"Deal."


	5. Deceit and Humor

Kya: Kya here! I decided to go ahead and up two new chapters up instead of one! Thanks to Brandie for her review!Hope you enjoy it!

Kat: Hurry up!

Kya: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to Imaginary, by Evanescence. Kat own everyone but Yamiko and the Naruto cast.

* * *

**_Last time_...**

"Really? And if I lose?" Iruka asked,

"I make you go on a date with Kakashi."

"Deal."

* * *

Chapter five - Deceit and Humor

**_The next morning around 6:00_**

Yamiko woke up to the sounds of Gin cooking. She got dress and walked into the kitchen, "Morning!"

"Hi..." she growled.

"What's wrong?" Yamiko asked, as she hunted for something to drink.

Gin looked at Yamiko, "Kakashi tried to kick me out of bed."

"I did not."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Yamiko looked up from the fridge to see Kakashi, who blushed and quickly walked back to the bedroom, "Umm..."

Gin groaned. But tipped bacon on a plate, along with two pancakes and handed to Yamiko, "Iruka and Xak let this morning around ... 3ish to go to the Jounin exams." she yawned, "And we had a visit last night from the Lord of the Undead. He's thinking about sending me back there. What a lovely morning right?"

"Oh, yes... Lovely..." Yamiko replied sarcastically, as she slammed the O.J. on the table.

She stared at her, "What's wrong." she asked.

'Nothing." Yamiko replied, pouring herself some juice.

"You lie." she retorted throwing the pan in the sink.

Yamiko sighed, "Is your brother gonna ignore me now?"

"Nope..." she sat on the counter, "He's trying to get use to the act someone cares for him as much as he cares." she shrugged, "He's an easy person to read..."

"Then I need to learn to read again..." Yamiko finished her drink, and rose.

"I'm gonna go for a walk..." About that time, Kakashi walked into the kitchen.

"Kakashi take your girl friend on walk." growled Gin, "She needs you."

Yamiko glared at her friend.

He looked at Gin, "What the hell?" He looked at Yamiko, and blushed, "Do you want company?"

"Sure..." Yamiko replied, trying not to blush.

They stepped outside into the fresh warm morning. "Has Gin ever been this annoyed?" Kakashi asked, "Or is it just me?" he asked aloud.

"She's never been this bad... but it's not just you..." They started for the clearing where Team 7 trained, "I think she's just annoyed today... for multiple reasons..."

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry about a few minutes ago..." he said, "Being around my sister with you makes me nervous."

"It's okay..." Yamiko glanced at Kakashi, and found that he was looking at her as well.

He looked at her and smiled, but looked at the ground kicking rocks as he went,

"Something wrong, Kakashi?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "No..." he answered, "But you should know..." he transformed, "That it's me...Fire bird."

Yamiko's eyes widened as Gaara grabbed her.

"You're a stupid girl." he laughed, "You should have realized that I wasn't Kakashi the moment you heard Gin, or should I say Izushi, being perturbed."

"Kisama!" Yamiko shouted, struggling to break free.

He yanked her forward catching her mouth and forcing her to be silent. He pulled back, "Kakashi will die in two hours along with Ginchi. Just though you'd like to come watch." a finger looped around her collar, "And they will die."

Yamiko looked at Gaara, "Why?"

"You're asking me why?" he laughed, "To get inside of you obviously. Of course your companion Gin is the worst to get rid of...or break..." he grabbed her chest, "My, aren't we soft?"

Yamiko grimaced, and tried to pull away, "Kisama! Why me?!"

"Why you?" he pulled her into to the shadows, "Because I want you. Don't ask questions." they suddenly transported to a black Marble city, "Welcome to the Underworld."

Yamiko stared wide-eyed, as Gaara lead her through the death realm.

He seemed very familiar with the terrain, "Well let's see," he pointed at the buildings, "Izishu expecting us at head quarters and chat."

Yamiko began to struggle again, not wanting to see Izishu again.

"Gaara." came a croaking voice.

"Hello Master Izishu." smiled the Chunin wickedly.

"Hello... and greetings to Mrs. Yamiko of the Desert."

Yamiko glared at Izishu, "It's Yamiko of Kohona... Kisama... And it will stay that way!"

He shrugged, "Probably not. You'd want it to be Yamiko Hatake no?"

Yamiko looked away, wondering how he knew about her and Kakashi.

"Hehe..." he chuckled, "My dear, your friend must never have told you." he smirked, "I can read your mind."

Yamiko whipped her head around, "WHAT!?"

He cocked his head from side to side, "It should be fun to see Kakashi killed, yes?" he said teasingly.

Tears threatened to spill as Yamiko heard those words.

"I can tell I'm right." he chuckled, "We'll make sure to make is long painful death in perfect view for you to see."

Yamiko slowly closed her eyes, allowing tears to spill down her face

"Oh what fun." he mumbled, "My favorite part will be your friend Ginchi." he smirked, "I've waited a while to kill her...So I'll take my time."

Gaara lead Yamiko off to watch the massacre. "Gaara... Please... Don't kill them... I beg of you!"

Gaara laughed, "Your point?" he whispered in her ear, "You really think I'd let them live so they can save you again?"

"Please…I'll...I'll do anything..." Yamiko cried.

Gaara chuckled, "Can't do that." he licked her, "Ginchi especially would know exactly what I do." he shrugged, "Not that it matters, but I don't really want to piss off a Hatake okami."

Yamiko turned away as he lead her to the balcony, where they could see both Kakashi and Gin chained to the floor.

Izishu smiled, "Bring me the man. We want him dead last. The girl undoubtedly has to go first in order to prevent any further interruptions."

Yamiko tried to look away, but Gaara forced her to watch.

"Come on my dear. She's putting on a show for you."

"No..."Yamiko whispered, closing her eyes, 'Gin...'

The girl was brought forward. She seemed as calm as a glass of water. Her eyes didn't leave the ground until they stopped her in front of Izishu.

"Open your eyes, or I'll make you kill your Kakashi." Gaara spat, causing Yamiko to comply.

Gin looked at her friend, stripped of her mask and normal ninja dignity, 'well...I guess this is it...' she told her friend telepathically.

'Don't say that Gin... I'm sure we'll see each other in the next world...I hope...'

Gin laughed, 'There is no next world for me...living dead remember? Here I die forever.' she smiled at her friend.

"NO!" Yamiko screamed aloud, tears flying everywhere.

Gin sighed and looked at her friend, 'This will be our last meeting.'

Yamiko all but collapsed, when she received the message.

"Ginchi Hatake of the Clan of the Okami I, Izishu lord of the Underworld, condemn you." a smile split his face, "Anything you wish to tell your friend?"

Gin looked at Yamiko, "Be strong and remember, Ichi sen kurushimi no shi..." she gave a weak smile, "A Thousand Pains of death..."

Yamiko nodded. "Now for your-" Izushi started, but was interrupted.

"Your life line telling you that if I am sugar high, it's Iruka's fault." came Xak's voice.

'Xak?' Yamiko thought looking up, "XAK!"

The wraith in question stood above them with Iruka, "Yo!" he greeted, "And I love fish's."

Yamiko smiled, and jumped from the balcony before Gaara could blink. "Can we leave now?"

"Nope." Iruka appeared behind her, "We need to get Kakashi back and collar of Ginchi and you."

The wraith reappeared next to his life long companion, "Hi ya squirt."

She smiled, "Yo."

Yamiko and Iruka ran over to Kakashi, "Kakashi!"

Iruka grabbed Yamiko around the waist and pulled her back at the last second as Gaara threw sand at them.

Yamiko narrowed her eyes at Gaara, "I HATE that Kisama!" She told Iruka, "Oh, and thanks..."

The new jounin stared at her, "Okay..." he let her go.

"I love fishes." smiled Xak coming over with Gin who now was collar free,

"Gaara..." growled Gin,

Yamiko smiled at her long time friend, "Can we get this over with... Cuz I'm sure Sasuke's gonna kill me."

Gin shook her head and snapped at the wraith, "She's still got one..."

He stuck his lip out, "Stupid maniac." he clicked his fingers the restraint came of Yamiko, "I wanna kill the fishes!!!"

"Yamiko?" bowed Gin "after you"

Xak groaned, "But then again..." he looked at Kakashi who was still chained, "Hmmm...Hey Yamiko...?"

Yamiko looked at him, "Yeeeeeeeehhhs?"

"Can you play damsel in distress?" he asked pleadingly.

Yamiko looked unsure, "Why?"

"I'm a thinkin' we need to get Kakashi-sama back." he winked at her.

Yamiko nodded

Gaara's sand suddenly encased Yamiko and dragged her back to him, "Not this time, firebird..." Gaara wrapped his arms around Yamiko brushing her chest.

Yamiko forced back any notion of violence toward Gaara, who smirked.

"Giving up, are we?" Gaara glanced at Kakashi, "You see that? Yamiko chooses me!" He pulled her into a forceful kiss, placing his hands too far south for anyone's liking.

And yet, Yamiko just stood there, 'I'm sorry Kakashi...'

'That was over board. "Xak thought scratching his head, but stopped at Kakashi's charka.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." growled Kakashi.

Gaara pulled away, "And what if I don't?"

Gin made some odd squeaking noise. "Then I will shred you." Kakashi used his charka and broke the chains.

"Bye-bye Fishy." Xak laughed childishly, "Bye-bye now! Sayonara Gaara-chan!!!" he sang

Yamiko forced herself out of Gaara's grasp as Kakashi came flying at him.

"GAARA!" he screamed catching the young chunin in the throat, "How dare you touch a female like that!" his hand began convulsing as he began choking him. 'Kakashi be a good boy.' he could here his mother's voice playing in the back of his head, 'Kakashi remember to defend that which is precious to you...' Tears streaked down his face as he forced him self to let Gaara go.

He broke a rib or two, and went after him again.

Yamiko looked at Kakashi and turned to Gin and Xak, "Umm... Maybe that was too much... Of course I'm gonna spend a week cleaning my mouth out...but..."

Gin nodded, "Kakashi's sensitive about certain things. Guess I should have warned Xak." Gin commented as she watched her brother literally break Gaara.

"Ah." Yamiko replied, as she watched Kakashi, "Well... At least I know how jealous he could get..." she said the last part silently, more to herself than anyone else.

"He's not jealous..." Gin said placing his hand on her companion's shoulder, "He's hurt."

Yamiko looked at Gin, "Hai..."She whispered, "And I feel terrible about it..."

"Don't think..." she stopped and turned in time to block a knife hand from Izushi.

"Forget about me Jak?"

"Crap." mumbled Gin, "Yamiko go assist Kakashi-san."

"Hai." Yamiko nodded and ran off toward Kakashi.

"Dear Jak," he said comically, "You do realize that Gaara will kill Kakashi?"

"What?" "He's blinded by pain of memories and teaching... If Yamiko doesn't shake him out of it..." he smirked, "Bye bye Scarecrow."

Yamiko suddenly stopped when she saw the look in Kakashi's eyes. Pain and sorrow, both of which she had caused.

Kakashi caught Gaara in the head with an elbow on top and ears drenched down his face, 'Kakashi be a good boy...' he choked hearing her final words, 'Look after the woman you love and she will love you back...' He screamed and fell o his knees on he ground.

"Kakashi!" Yamiko yelled, she ran toward him ignoring Gaara wreathing on the floor.

"Kakashi..." she fell to the ground beside him, and embraced him.

He choked on his tears, "Yamiko..." he answered, "Are you..." his eyes went blank and he collapsed against her.

"Kakashi..."Yamiko held him close and whispered, "I love you."

Ginchi realized exponential danger her companions were in, and swallowed hard.

"We all have our inner demons right?" asked Izishu in much softer tone.

It scared Gin to pieces as she looked at him slowly, "Tori-sensei?"

"Ohayo..." he greeted softly.

"Wha?"

"There isn't much time." he whispered shoving a scroll into her hands, "Run!"

Gin looked at her teacher in shock. "Run Jak, Ichi sen kurushimi no shi!" she turned and yelled, "Yamiko we have to go!"

Gaara suddenly went on fire turning into Ashes.

Yamiko nodded and turned to Iruka, "A little help here!" Iruka rushed over and helped Yamiko lift Kakashi's limp form. They ran over to Gin, "Any idea of how to get outta here would be welcome!"

Gin sighed, "Only one way out..." she made hand signs of the bird, monkey, and horse, "Ichi sen kurushimi no shi!" she yelled and they vanished.

Yamiko all but collapsed when they appeared just outside of Kohona, "Thanks, everyone..." she couldn't look up, 'I feel so weak...So useless...'

Gin playfully punched her friend in the arm, "You're not useless at all." she shrugged, "It's called trauma. You were still scared of Gaara. Remember back three days ago when you were determined to kill him?" Gin asked picking up Xak off the ground.

"Fishy go fire..." he said slightly dizzy.

Yamiko smiled at Gin, but raised an eyebrow at Xak. She looked down and Kakashi, "Hey Gin..." She looked at her companion, "what are we gonna do about Scarecrow?"

Gin smiled, "My brother needs bed rest before we do anything else..." Iruka smiled and nodded and picked up Kakashi, "I've got him."

"Thanks..." Yamiko smiled, before standing up.

Gin hit the wraith over the head, "Xak...die and come back sane." she looked at Yamiko, "My friend, I will tell you now that if I didn't have you as a friend," she laughed, "I think my life would be very boring, yes?"

Yamiko laughed with her, "Ja... That it would... Aren't you glad that I'm here?"

Gin looked at her, "Very glad Onee-san." she smiled, "Now I need to go find my mask and ...Xak...What the hell are you doing?"

Xak grinned, "Well you remember the bet I made with Iruka?" She looked at him sideways, "Yeah..."

"Well...I lost...You, Yamiko, Iruka and Kakashi are going on a double date to the Sakura festival!" he smiled,

"What the hell..." He looked at Yamiko, "Hi..."

Yamiko glared at both Iruka and Xak, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "How 'bout I give you until the count of ten...one...two...three..."

"NO NO!!!" Xak said desperately, "I'm uh...kind of forcing you to go on date..." he smiled at Iruka who was giving him a murderous look, "It wasn't his idea..." he looked at Yamiko, "Unless you wanna go on probation again?" he offered.

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, "Ten." She shot after Xak.

Gin stared after him, "He asked for that..."

Iruka nodded, "When the hell does he decide what everyone does?"

Gin shrugged, "Don't know, but I get the satisfaction of knowing Yamiko's gonna murder him."

Yamiko suddenly stopped and fell to the ground laughing, "OMG!!! THAT...HAHA...THAT WAS... SOOO MUCH FUN!!!" By this time, Yamiko was clutching her sides.

"What the hell?" Gin asked.

Yamiko stayed on the ground and looked back at Gin, "Gomen," Yamiko giggled, "I couldn't help myself!" she looked toward Xak's direction and then back at Gin, "Maybe now he'll think before making a bet about my life..."

Gin shrugged, "Not that you're complaining." she offered her hand to Yamiko, "C'mon we need to go home and call your siblings...and sleep..." she smiled, "Gaara's dead now..."

"Hai." Yamiko took Gin's hand and began the walk home.

Once at home Iruka dumped Kakashi on the couch, not that he noticed, and Gin thumped on the floor and threw the portable phone at Yamiko. "Call 'em." She looked at Iruka, "Hang around. I tend to make a big dinner."

Yamiko dialed the phone, noticing Iruka blush slightly, and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hello Yamiko!" Came Sasuke's worried voice on the other end of the line.

"Sasuke you ate my cereal!" Itachi's voice came from the background.

Yamiko laughed inwardly, "Hey, Sasuke-kun... it's over..."

"Really?" Yamiko nodded, though Sasuke couldn't see, "Hai. Oh! And I'm glad that my little brothers are FINALLY getting along!"

"Sure..." Sasuke answered slightly sarcastic.

"Sasuke-chan you ate my Basic 4!!!" Itachi screamed.

Yamiko laughed outright at that, "Put Itachi on."

"No problem." Sasuke sighed, "Itachi Yamiko-kun's on the other line."

"Really?!" "Yes." Itachi snatched the phone, "Yello?"

"Hey Itachi. I hope you're not yelling at Sasuke-kun too much..."

"He ate my cereal." he whined. "I did not!"

"Hey Yamiko, what do you want for dinner?" Gin asked.

"CHICKEN!!!" Yamiko and Xak yelled at the same time.

"What kind?" Gin inquired.

"Grilled!" Yamiko shouted, before Xak could reply.

"So let me get this straight." she looked at her watch, "You want Xak Grilled...?"

"My nickname's Chicken." he smiled.

"No...I don't want to catch whatever he has...I want the FOOD chicken grilled, Oh! Can Sasuke and them come over?"

She nodded, "Why not?" she looked Iruka, "Give me hand."

Yamiko returned to the phone, "Itachi, you guys wanna come over for supper?"

"Okay, Just don't kill my ear again..."

"Right..." Yamiko laughed, "Hey! call Naruto and Sakura as well!"

"What the heck." shrugged Gin turning, "I found my spare mask." she pointed.

"Bye!" Yamiko hung the phone up and looked at Kakashi's sleeping form on the couch, 'We really should have moved him...'

Kakashi moved at that moment and mumbled, "I'm sorry...Yamiko..." he groaned slightly and turned on his side... still asleep.

Yamiko tilted her head and crept over to Kakashi, "Why are you sorry?" she whispered, seeing if he would answer.

"I'm sorry for not being..." he stopped and let his head fall, "Strong enough..."

Tears almost welled in Yamiko's eyes, "You are strong enough..."

"...no..." he began twitching, "...no...no...I'm sorry...YAMIKO!" he sat bolt up right running into her.

"Ow..." Yamiko rubbed her forehead.

"Ah! I'm sorry Yamiko-chan." he apologized turning red, "I..." he looked down.

"It's okay..." Yamiko placed at hand on Kakashi's, "It's fine..."

He went redder still his mind racing back to the dream, "I'm really sorry Yamiko, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head, "You didn't..." She averted her eyes, looking toward the ground, "I'm sorry...for what happened earlier...I-I know it hurt you..."

He shot up quickly, "NO, no! It wasn't you. Honestly it was what my mother told me." he suddenly hugged her, "It just hurt...hurt to see you go through that abuse."

Yamiko blushed at the sudden closeness, but wrapped her arms around Kakashi anyway, "Ashitaru..." she whispered, barely audible.

Kakashi let the tears he's held back since his mother's death spill down his cheeks as he replied in sot tone, "I love you too..." "Well isn't that sweet!" Xak smiled watching them.

"Xak..." Yamiko replied calmly, "LEAVE!"

"But it's a Kodak moment!" he said pulling out a camera, "WE need to take a picture of the lovers!" he said, "SO you guys slept together or what?"

Yamiko became beet red, "GIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nani?" she came out and looked at the wraith, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well you see my mother and father-" he started

"He just asked if I slept with your brother..." Yamiko spoke, trying to hold back the urge to kill the wraith.

Gin tried to suppress a laugh, "Well... have you?" she asked grinning behind the mask as Xak went into the kitchen.

"I stick the bread in the fridge?" he asked Iruka who was watching dinner,

"NO."

"Why."

"No..."

"I hate you people..." Yamiko replied before whispering a 'sorry' to Kakashi and walking out of the room.

Kakashi glared at Gin, "I have morals and standards you know."

"Yeah I do." she nodded leaning against the door frame.

Kakashi smirked, "Well maybe I should bring up the fact that I've notice you and Iruka become kind of close."

She looked at him, "No."

"Yes."

"Hell no."

Yamiko lingered in the doorway to her room, "I linger in the doorway. Of alarm clock screaming. Monsters calling my name. Let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops. As they're falling tell a story." She sang a verse from her childhood, one long forgotten by others.

Gin stopped and nudged Kakashi, "GO be romantic or what ever the hell you want." she sighed, "Leave me out of love. I told you last night I don't love people outside my personal family...Yamiko, and Xak involved of course." she waved her hand and head back toward the kitchen. "I'll keep stupids busy."

Yamiko walked the length of her room and sat on the windowsill.

Kakashi walked to the door and knocked on it, knowing the Uchiha boys would be here soon.

Yamiko turned and looked at him, her eyes soft, "Hey..."

"Yo." he smiled walking in, "What's up...sorry about before." he gestured out the door.

"It's okay..." she smiled, "I'm just remembering..." she turned to look back outside, 'looks like the moon's out...'

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked watching her.

Yamiko shook her head, "Iie. I have plenty of time to remember..." she patted the seat next to her, hoping he would sit.

He nodded and sat down beside her. Reached out and ran his finger against her lips,

Yamiko's breath hitched, "Kakashi..." She whispered for fear of his leaving.

He reached down and cupped her jaw with one hand pulled down his mask with the other and kissed her gentle on the lips. He pulled back, "Yamiko-chan...I do love you..."

"I love you too, Kakashi-koi..." She smiled, before pulling him into a kiss again.

He blushed red and dissolved into the kiss managing to pull himself out, "Hey...Yami-chan?"

"Yes?" She asked, gazing to his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Yamiko nodded, still holding his hand against her face.

"Would you..." he stopped afraid to ask her.

"Would I what, Koi?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

He turned redder still, "I know this sounds like of sudden..." he admitted, "But I've known you for three years, so uh..." he stopped sill turning red.

Yamiko tilted her head, "Kakashi?" she got up and kneeled so she could look him dead in the eyes, "What is it?"

He gulped hard and put a box in her hand, and as Yamiko opened it asked, "Marry me?"

Yamiko's eyes widened, tears began to shine in her eyes when she saw the ring, "Koi... I-I...H-H-Hai..."

He smiled still blushing, "Hehe..." he smiled, "You know I think maybe Iruka was right… I asked if I should ask you..." he sighed, "He said he saw it coming..."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to thank him later..." She replied, before pulling Kakashi down by his collar, crashing his lips against hers.

He couldn't help but smile, but the door bell rang, "It's your brothers." he whispered.

"Someone else can get it..." She whispered, just happy to be in her koi's arms.

"You need to go speak with them... And I need to inform our chef." he chuckled pulling himself up, "Ne?"

Yamiko sighed, almost defeated, "Hai..." She looked up at Kakashi grinning mischievously, "You do know I'm about to tell my two younger brothers, both of which are VERY protective!!"

He laughed, "Guess they're in for a surprise." he walked out of the room, "Ginchi!"

Yamiko followed Kakashi, but when he stopped, she continued toward the door.

"Yamiko-sensei!" Yamiko was almost bowled over by a hyperactive Naruto and Sakura.

"Komban wa..." Yamiko patted their heads, "Can you let me breathe now?"

Kakashi smiled as Naruto replied, "NO!" he rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen,

"What is it onii-san?" his sister pressed.

He smiled, "Make something special for me?" she laughed,

"You finally asked?"

"Yep!" "Xak stop putting the bread in the freezer!" Iruka roared.

"NO!"

Yamiko wriggled free of Naruto's grip and turned towards her brothers, "Hey..." She spoke embracing them.

"Yamiko-chan!" Sasuke grinned hugging his sister tightly.

Itachi glomped his sister sending her to the floor, "Onee-san!"

"Gah!" Yamiko exclaimed at she hit the floor, "KAKASHI HELP!!!" She screamed, looking toward the kitchen.

"You can handle it!" he called, "You are the big sister after all!" he waved his hand.

"AHG!" Yamiko struggled, but FINALLY got out of Itachi's and Sasuke's death grip. "Just for that..." She looked at Kakashi, then back to her brothers, "Guys, Scarecrow has something to tell you!" With that, Yamiko shot past Kakashi, and into the kitchen to help Iruka.

Kakashi frowned after his girlfriend, "Why me? They're your siblings!"

"So!" Yamiko shouted from the other room, "You should have helped! Besides..." she poked her head out, "I don't want to be in their path... Have fun!" Yamiko smiled, before dodging Kakashi's hand, for he was trying to drag her out.

Kakashi glowered after and sighed, "Well now you two should know that..." he gulped, "You sister and I are getting Married!" he ran into the kitchen, "Ginchi!"

"WHAT?!?!?" the house shook with Itachi and Sasuke's reaction. They came tearing into the kitchen, looking for their sister, and Kakashi.

Kakashi ducked and hid behind Gin who caught Itachi by the collar and Sasuke by the floor, "Okay..." she turned and glared at Yamiko, "Yamiko..."

What?" She shrugged, "He wouldn't help me..."

"DO you want your fiancée dead?" she asked.

"That wouldn't happen!" she walked over to Kakashi, "It's not like I'd let them..."

"Really?" asked Xak, "I notice you were laughing when they were about to hit him."

Yamiko raised an eyebrow, "I think you're mistaken..." she laced her hand with Kakashi's, "Why would I want my fiancée hurt? Or have to harm my little brother's for harming him?"

He shrugged. "Xak...here's a doughnut." Iruka threw it out of the kitchen.

"Ooooohhhhh! Doughnut!" Xak jumped after it.

"Umm..." Yamiko looked at Itachi and Sasuke, "Are you done trying to kill Kakashi?"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, "For now..."

Yamiko shook her head, and got down to their level, "That's not good enough..." She looked up and Gin, _'Let them go... I can handle them..._' she hoped that Gin got the message.

Gin looked at them, "Touch my onii-san and you die... And Sasuke if you think his training his harsh..." she smirked behind her mask, "Just wait..."

Itachi and Sasuke seemed to flinch at the thought.

She dropped them

Yamiko smiled, and stood up, "Now that that's settled... Wait a minute... Where did Naruto and Sakura go?"

"It doesn't work like that Naruto." growled Sakura's voice.

"B-but Master Kakashi getting married?!?!?! He had to have gotten Yamiko-san pregnant!" retorted the blonde.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UZIMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamiko screeched, diving at the blonde.

* * *

Kya: And that's the end for now! Ja Ne! And remember reviews are what keeps us alive...

Kat: -rolls her eyes-


	6. Chapter 6

Kya: I don't own Naruto...

and to SoIheardyoulikemudkipz: I don't think my story is Mary-Sueish. I tried really hard to not let Yamiko or any other characters I created become Mary-sues. You must remember this was created from a conversation I had with one of my best friend over Messenger. So, we couldn't be like 'I'm going to make this character do this. You need to make sure that you don't let this happen.' It doesn't work like that. Oh, and about only Mayr-sue writers liking this, I know that Unylma uv Amasahdc is not one of those. I'm sorry you don't enjoy this but, you didn't have to read it. I took the time to type this up, the least YOU can do is be kind enough to not flame and give constructive critisism. I'd like to know what character is a Mary-sue, because none of them are loved by all of the opposite gender, can defeat anyone, or are the most beautiful being in the world.

Okay... I'm done with my rant... besides I don't think SoIheardyoulikemudkipz will even read this... whatever.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"It doesn't work like that Naruto." growled Sakura's voice._

_"B-but Master Kakashi getting married?!?!?! He had to have gotten Yamiko-san pregnant!" retorted the blonde._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UZIMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamiko screeched, diving at the blonde._

* * *

"Wrong thing to say..." Xak mumbled.

"You got our sister pregnant!" Itachi screamed.

Kakashi flinched and backed up, "NO!"

Yamiko was too busy strangling Naruto to notice.

"You are doomed!" Xak yelled, "I knew it was only a matter of time till everyone found out."

Gin stared at Kakashi, "What the heck?"

Yamiko looked up when she heard a loud BANG. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She shouted, seeing Itachi and Sasuke chasing Kakashi. she stepped in their path and grabbed both brothers by the ear, "What in all seven levels in Hell are you doing?!"

Gin sighed, "Dinner's ready...if you guys are hungry..."

"Just a minute!" Yamiko called, before turning back to her brothers, "WELL?"

Kakashi looked at Gin ,"Am I really that anti-social?"

She nodded giving him a hand up and push the Uchiha boy out of the kitchen into the dinning room ,"Come on everyone."

"Fine..." Yamiko grumbled, pulling her brothers into the kitchen, still by their ears.

Gin sighed and kicked Xak in the side, "Don't you ever do that again." she glared at him.

He smiled, "Couldn't help it." he stuck his tongue out at her. "C'mon."

Yamiko sat the two boys as far away from Kakashi as she could, before taking her seat right next to the said Jounin.

Dinner was a fun event in which Xak challenged Naruto to a chopstick challenge. That fight ended fast and soon enough dinner was over.

"I do believe that was uneventful." mumbled Ginchi as she cleared the table.

Yamiko nodded, before retiring to her room, 'I haven't written in a while...'

'Damn it...' Kakashi thought she just left.

So he comically trotted over to Yamiko-san's room and knocked on the door, "YAMI!"

Yamiko jumped, "N-nani?"

"Are you busy..." he stopped opening the door, "So we have a secret journal..." he smirked.

Yamiko blushed, and jumped up, "Iie..." she tried to hide the journal.

He re-appeared behind her and snatched it from her flipping through the pages, "Well let's see..." he began.

"No!" Yamiko jumped up and snatched the journal from a shocked Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" he asked devilishly snatching it back, "A secret crush in here? Maybe you liked Gaara." he smiled smugly.

Yamiko almost glared at the jounin, then without warning, jumped on him. They both landed on the ground with a thud, "You can't read it!" She grabbed the journal, and hid it in one of her many pockets.

He snatched back and locked tipped her sitting on her back as he read aloud, "Dear Diary, Today I fell in love with...the hunky silver haired jounin Hatake, Kakashi? You think I'm hunky?"

Yamiko blushed deep scarlet, and struggled beneath him, "GET OFF!!! AND GIMME MY JOURNAL!!! You're not supposed to read it..." She whispered the last bit.

Yamiko flipped underneath him making it look like he was straddling her, he merely continued, "He has cute face and I've..." he stopped, then went on, "Seen him with out his shirt when he was training...VERY SEXY!" he chuckled.

Yamiko blushed even more, if that was possible, "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" she turned her head to see Xak and Naruto standing in the doorway.

"I TOLD YOU HE GOT HER ...pregnant!" Naruto said and whispered the last part.

Kakashi looked down and realizing how it looked jumped off, "oops..."

Yamiko glared at Naruto, "You have five seconds..."

"Five...Four" Naruto flew down the hall, "One!" Yamiko tore after him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT KAKA-SENSEI GOT YOU PREGNANT!!!" Naruto screamed, flying passed Gin, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"What...the heck..." mumbled Ginchi as Kakashi came in, scarlet in the face, still reading through Yami-san's journal.

"Don't...ask." he went redder.

Itachi and Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "What happened?" Itachi asked, his eye twitching slightly.

Kakashi blushed, "Um..well you see..." gulped and looked at his sister, "I need to go home k'? Iruka we're leaving."

"Alright!" came the dolphin's voice.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka and dashed out the door.

Yamiko came back, dragging a bloodied Naruto, and saw that Kakashi was gone. She dropped Naruto and looked at her brothers, who were boring holes into the door, "What did you do?"

"Nothing...but terrified him." Ginchi reported going into the kitchen to clean up the dishes, "Xak, take the bread out of the freezer."

"But-"

"Xak."

"Okay..."

Yamiko sighed, lowered her head, and walked back to her room. Then realization hit her, "KUSO!!! HE STILL HAS MY JOURNAL!!!" Yamiko ran out of her room and stopped for a second in the kitchen,

"Igottagogetmyjournalbackfromyouevilbrotherbye!" Yamiko said this very quickly and disappeared from the house in a flurry of black rose petals.

Yamiko appeared in front of Kakashi's house, 'Is he even here, yet?' she thought, just before she saw Kakashi and Iruka walking towards her.

Kakashi looked up and noticed her, 'crap!' he remembered suddenly he still had her journal. To try to avoid trouble he slipped the journal into Iruka's pocket, "I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei… Yamiko." he pointed up.

Iruka nodded, "See ya."

Kakashi jumped and landed on the communicable porch, "Yo."

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, "What did you do with my journal?" she asked folding her arms over chest.

"I left it at your house, "he replied pretending to be surprise, "You can ask Ginchi."

"Bullshit." Yamiko replied evilly, "Gin would have stopped me when I told her that I was coming to get it."

"Search me." he offered, "Strip me I don't have it."

Yamiko smiled and walked up to Kakashi who backed into the wall, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she ran her hand over the many pockets on Kakashi's vest.

He blushed and tensed, "I was kidding about the strip part." he gulped.

Yamiko moved closer. "Really?" she sounded almost disappointed, "And I was really looking forward to it."

'What the hell?!?!?!" Kakashi thought, "uh Look I don't have it!"

"Oh well maybe Iruka will let me look for my journal…" Yamiko pulled back and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME????" he yelled.

Yamiko smiled, as innocently as possible, "Nooo…. I'm just going to ask Iruka…"

'DAMN!' Kakashi panicked, "Uh… I told you before, it's at your house."

"No it is not." Yamiko was about to jump when Iruka appeared.

"Hey Yami-san! For some odd reason I found your journal in my pocket." he smiled and offered the book to her.

"MINE!" Yamiko snatched the journal from Iruka and placed it in her back pocket.

"Ah, Gomen, Gomen." he apologized.

"It's not your fault…" Yamiko glared at Kakashi.

"Nana Nana Boo Boo Kaka-chan's in trouble!" Xak suddenly became visible. He stood on the top of Iruka's head a video camera in one hand and pointed the other at Kakashi, "And this class, is why men are afraid of women."

Yamiko looked from the camera to Xak, then back to the camera, "And this class is why your teacher needs a psychologist." Yamiko lunged at Xak and held out a doughnut, just out of his reach. She held it out for a moment then just as he reached for it, she crammed in into her mouth.

He gave her a pouty face then shrugged, turned off the camera, and Iruka frowned.

Xak pulled out four kunai, and two doughnuts from his pocket, "This is mine." he said biting into the doughnut, "This is his." he slung the kunai behind him and hit what looked like another wraith.

Yamiko looked at the other wraith, "ANOTHER ONE?!" she flew behind Kakashi.

"That's not a wraith." Xak said suddenly cold, "That is Kyuubi…the demon fox that once resided inside Naruto-kun."

"Well spoken. Once indeed." came a thickly coated, harsh German voice.

"What the fuck?!?!" everyone except Xak screamed.

Kyuubi sat down on the railing, "So I hope Gaara's been doing his job."

Yamiko whirled around, "What did you say?!"

"Hmmm...I guess he has been." he smiled cheerfully, "Oh by the way Kakashi, thanks for being such a doll and letting Gaara find her so easily." he smirked, "Couldn't have done it with out ya."

Yamiko frowned and looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye, "What did he mean by that?"

"Naruto." Xak explained not even letting Kakashi get a word in, "Kakashi's his teacher.

"And?" Yamiko asked, seething almost glaring at Xak.

"Think about it Uchiha." smirked the fox showing his pearly whites which dripped blood.

Yamiko continued to glare as the thought about what Kyuubi had said.

"You are as stupid as they come Uchiha" he shook his head, "Gaara dear please come join us!" Gaara appeared.

Yamiko stepped slightly closer to Kakashi.

"Hello love." he smirked.

"Why did you let him come?" Yamiko asked the fox, fear slightly evident in her voice.

He smiled, "Yes..." He smirked at Xak who was apprehensive.

"What's wrong Wraith boy? Scared?" "Hell no." he looked at Yamiko, 'run...'

Yamiko broke into a run, just before disappearing in a flash of black rose petals. She landed in the living room, "GIN!!!"

The silver haired jounin looked at her companion surprised, "What's wrong? Where's Kaka-sensei?" she knelt don beside her companion.

"G-G...GAARA'S BACK!" Yamiko all but cried.

"Where is my brother?" she asked as shock settled on her body tensing up.

"He's back, there... Xak told me to run... I-I had to..." Yamiko bowed her head, tears streaming.

She trembled slightly and gave her friend a hand up, "Yamiko...you can't be afraid of him forever." she said cold malice setting across her eyes.

"I know... but...but after what I saw, and what he threatens to do... I just freeze..."

The window burst and shattered, as Iruka thudded in against the ground, "Hello." Gaara smiled he held out a Kakashi doll, "My friend." then showed his other hand, "Your friend." And held Xak in his other.

Yamiko's eyes widened, "What did you do!?" Her voice was full of rage.

"Nothing." he pulled out a kunai with his mouth, "But I might."

Yamiko's anger flared, "You WILL NOT hurt Kakashi!"

"I'd like to see you try and fight me." the fox demon appeared, "I have double back up." 'Kyuubi?' thought Ginchi amazed.

"I won't let you hurt him... You'll have to kill me first." Yamiko knew that Gaara was bloodthirsty, but that didn't matter.

"NO I won't my dear." he pocketed Kakashi and threw Xak and Gin who caught him numbly. "WHAT THE FUCK! XAK YOU GOT BEATEN BY A FOX!!!" she yelled. 'Sorry...' he said, 'This guy is not someone to mess with.'

"Really?" Yamiko cocked her head to the side. 'He's not allowed to touch my koi!' she thought almost violently.

Gaara smirked, "Your husband-to-be is mine." she waved and vanished, "See ya." The fox smirked and vanished.

"NO!" Yamiko ran to the place where Gaara was and fell, sobs wrecking her body.

Ginchi walked over, 'Relax." she glanced Iruka, "He won't kill him yet. I'm training you."

Yamiko continued to sit there, her mind blank.

Gin cast a weary eye at Yamiko, "Get a hold of yourself and go to sleep. Training starts at 2." she bandage Iruka and went or the phone, 'Sorry guys... I need a hand...' she began dialing.

Yamiko nodded, and slowly rose. She almost appeared to glide to her room, collapsing on her bed, only to cry again, 'I'm sorry, Kakashi-koi...' She thought before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Ginchi waited three rings then it was answered, "Yellow? Jo here." "Jo...it's Ginchi in Kohana...I need your help...two tomorrow morning." "You got it." they hung up.

The next morning at 1:30 AM...

"WAKE UP!" Yamiko jumped a foot in the air.

"WHY DID YOU YELL?!" Yamiko yelled at Iruka, who had been sent in to wake her up.

He looked pretty pathetic...In fact it made him look like an innocent puppy with the way his eyes were full of tears the moment she screamed at him, "Gomen..." he mumbled.

Yamiko's face fell from angry to sad, "You just had to ruin my fun... Now, I'm gonna sink into depression... Now, get out, so I can change!" Yamiko pointed to the door, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

He scuttled out and Yamiko heard a new voice yell, "HHAHAHAHAHA XAK GOT BEAT BY A KITSUNE!!!!"

Yamiko, having already got dressed, ran down the stairs, 'What the hell?'

The boy had hair the color of oranges and eyes were clear and white. He was dressed in a blue denim jacket and white t-shirt with back pants. He blinked several time and tugged on the strange pendant around his neck, "I take it this is Yamiko-chan..."

"Umm..." Yamiko blinked, from the stairs. "Gin, who is this?"

"Oh ...Yamiko this is another one of my friends...This is Jo Higinashi..." she smiled rather reluctantly behind the mask, "He's a fox/ scarab demon from the land of the undead...like Xak..." she swallowed and the Xak doll standing on the table growled, "LIKE XAK?! WTF!"

Yamiko gave a sad smile, "Ohayo, Higinashi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." she bowed.

"Uh...WTH? Uh...Yamiko-chan...Listen I..." he twisted his mouth into a queer look, "Uh..."

Yamiko looked at Jo, "Nani?" Her head was tilted to the side.

He sighed, "I'm going out." he left just like that. "Your depression drives him up a wall. He's got dog like instincts. He can tell you are depressed." Gin stood up, "And don't yell at 'Ruka again. He's slightly traumatized..." she scratched her head, "C'mon out we go."

Yamiko nodded, and followed Gin outside, felling slightly better.

Jo sat on the rail watching the sky, "We've got two months..." he said quietly and turned, "Ginchi...Gaara's going to Kill Kakashi in two months according to my prediction. We must have Yami-chan ready."

She nodded and looked at Yamiko.

"Yami?" she asked.

"Hai, Gin-chan?" Yamiko asked, leaning on one leg.

"Did you hear Jo? One month. You ready to do the training we did originally years ago. The work till you drop." she smirked behind the mask.

Yamiko sighed, then smirked, "As ready as I'll ever be!" Yamiko, unfortunately, seems to enjoy training... that is until it starts...

Standing in the clearing JO stood like a statue with a dark side exposed, "Uchiha do you like push ups?" he asked

Yamiko shrugged, "How many, Jo?"

"NO that's not what I asked. DO you like them." he repeated.

Yamiko looked at Jo like he was crazy, "Sure..."

"Good." he gave her one on of those Gaara smiles and transformed into Gaara.

'Shit...' Was Yamiko's only thought when she saw this.

"Now now don't worry." He said, "I'm still Jo." he yawned boredly, "You're going to spar me as Gaara and every time I beat you, you will do 4000 push ups and another 4000 every time you lose." He smiled, "Ready?"

Yamiko nodded, and got into her usual stance.

"One warning." he said quietly taking Gaara's stance, "I may started thinking/ acting like Gaara the more you lose, so you might want to kill me fast." he smirked heavily.

Yamiko gave a quick nod.

He reached one hand behind him and pulled out the cork and sand began dripping out like blood, "Shall we love?"

Yamiko smirked slightly, 'Somehow I think this will be fun...Man, I'm crazy...'

The sand leaked out and dispersed as he came straight for her with that lustful glazed look in his eye that Gaara had so often.

Yamiko, somehow, dodged Jo's assault and grabbed a kunai from one of the many hiding places on her person.

He was in snatched in the blink of an eye and thumped her to the ground kunai at her throat, "That's loss one." he said resuming his usual form, "Give me 4000 slow push up. They're more painful." he got off her, " You hesitated... care to tell me why?"

Yamiko grimaced, "Paranoia, and bad memories from a spell..."

He smiled genuinely with a fatherly smile, "Yamiko-chan, until you get that out of your head you will be tied down. Now give me my push ups, or I'll sit on you." he messed up her hair.

He sat down next to her talk to me, "What's going through your head?"

"Well..." Yamiko did another push-up, "I'm hating training... and well... I guess that's it... the rest is really personal..."

"Talk to me I can listen and not repeat."

"Well... During any fight, with Gaara... or with you now, I guess... Flashes of those memories come back... they come with such a force that I feel like blacking out..." Yamiko shook her head, "I know I need to forget it, or use those feelings, but it hard... Ya know?"

Yamiko smiled, "thanks... I needed that..." she continued with her push-up, a small smile on her face.

"NO problem." he laughed slightly and did a head stand, "You know when I was a little kid I was scared of my dad." he laughed, "He was a lot like Gaara. Only instead of Rape he likes knives.

Yamiko stopped, "Really? That sucks..."

He laughed, "Not after you get use to it. I'm addicted to cutting myself... Can't feel anything." he shrugged and sat up, "The point is in a sense you like what has happened and don't want to let go. That's why you need to clear your mind." he transformed again.

Yamiko nodded, and stood up, "Round two, I guess..."

He nodded, "Ready? Or not here I come." he came again only this time the sand came with him to trap Yamiko, "Come here my little Fire bird!"

Yamiko, used to the technique, dodged and threw her kunai at the strap on Gaara's (Jo's) gourd.

The sand made a barrier and that glint was back as he stepped aside and caught her by the arm, "Want your body."

"Don't think so!" She forced him back and jumped away. 'Hmm... Maybe what Jo said is actually helping...'

'Keep going Yamiko you're beginning to break through your fear' he said telepathically as he came for her again this time with a fist but changed last minutes into a side kick catching her in the stomach.

Yamiko caught herself just before hitting the ground, 'thanks...' she pulled out multiple shuriken and prepared to attack.

'Time to take this just a little further and see what she'll do.' he though and summoned someone. Ginchi was on the ground in a Kakashi form kunai next her neck, "Attack he dies."

Yamiko narrowed her eyes, "That's not Kakashi... I've learned from that mistake!"

He laughed just as cruelly, "You're sadly mistaken." he cut a spot on Ginchi's neck to prove he serious as the red fluid trickled down onto the ground, "He's real and I'm not lying." the smile became for cruel.

"Just because it bleeds blood, doesn't mean it's the real Kakashi..." Yamiko stated, moving closer.

"Maybe so, but- " he looked at his companion 'Transform Gin' 'Sure' "She's still the person you care for."

Gin untransformed.

Yamiko's eyes flickered in fear for a moment, "Gin... I don't believe you've ever been captured easily..."

She laughed, "I am me." she shrugged, "Only too human." he pressed knife deeper into her skin, "Believe me now?" She winced. 'Let me know when you can't handle it.' he said to her telepathically. 'Don't worry...you'll know...but I think Yamiko's close to a nervous break down.'

"I never said that it wasn't you... You've just never been easy to catch..." Yamiko smiled slightly. 'What to do... I can't risk Gin, but Jo wouldn't kill her... I mean, he's still Jo, isn't he?'

The smirk became darker, "Your choice." he pressed it deeper into the flesh and more blood fell onto the ground, "So?"

"No fair..." Yamiko almost pouted, "Sorry, Gin..." Yamiko paused, "but I know you'd be pissed if I didn't try to help your brother. " Shuriken came flying out from behind Jo, somehow knocking the kunai out of his hands, and away from Gin.

Jo laughed so darkly it scared even Ginchi he pulled out two kunai and threw them both and at Yamiko and made the sand surround and capture Ginchi, "Bad little birdie. Don't you know what happens to those who defy me?" he clenched his hand and blood and sand went flying everywhere, "Your body is mine."

Yamiko's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

"What are you talking about Yamiko?" he pulled out katana, "Don't you like my games he advanced, "What will you do? Call for Kakashi? I killed him."

"No you didn't!" Her heart began to race, "And you didn't kill Ginchi!"

He licked the blood off his hand, "Yes I did." he reached her and cupped her chin, "What's wrong? Scared? Let me comfort you." Gaara's voice said.

'No… NO!" Yamiko's chakra flared, she lost control.

He tapped her on the head she fell over and the suddenly like glass scattering Yamiko woke up with Gin sitting next to her in her bed room, "Welcome back." she greeted softly.

"What in the seven FUCKING HELLS was that?!" Yamiko almost shouted, tear stains evident on her face.

"That was what he wanted to see." she placed her finger tips on Yamiko's mouth calling for silence. Jo poked his head in, "Ah you're awake," he looked at her, "Welcome back."

Yamiko just looked at him, 'What the hell did you do?' she thought, having a feeling that Jo could hear her.

"Did you say something?" he asked jerking up.

"What the hell did you do?" Yamiko whispered.

"You do know I'm deaf right? And unless you let your sound waves bounce I can't tell what you're saying." he said watching her.

Yamiko almost rolled her eyes, "Gin, can you ask him for me?"

She lifted her hands and signed, "She want's to know what you did." He nodded, "well I was pressing your button what do you think?"

Yamiko flipped him off, 'That's what...' She thought.

He sighed, "Gaara won't just stop with what I did today." he frowned.

Yamiko nodded in response.

Jo rolled his eyes and looked at the window, "Go to sleep, we're training at midnight... seven hours from now."

"K." Yamiko responded, before falling back onto her bed

Ginchi sighed as Yamiko's energy completely relaxed, "Jo you have to be careful." He nodded.

Midnight flew on swift wings and once again Yamiko stood with Jo outside who was having a fight with a squirrel over a stick, "No give me the damn stick!"

It chattered at him hitting him between the eyes with it, "DAMN YOU FUCKING SQUIRL!"

Yamiko laughed, "that's sad, I can't beat Jo, and Jo can't beat a squirrel..."

He snatched the stick and whacked the squirrel over the head, "Bad Chiha!!!" he growled, then looked at Yamiko, "This is my pet squirrel..."

He frowned, "And yes I can beat him."

Yamiko blinked, "OOOOOOOooooookay..."

"Whatever..." Yamiko whispered.

He glared at her, "You want me to train you or not?"

"Okay, you can beat the squirrel..." Yamiko threw her hands up in the air.

he chucked the stick at Yamiko and hit her between the eyes, "No wonder Gaara's able to defeat you."

Yamiko growled, and narrowed her eyes, "I hate you..."

"That's fine but you have to respect me or I'll make your fucking like a living hell." he growled at the squirrel, "See what you've done? You pissed me off."

Yamiko almost smiled, "I never said I didn't respect you... and besides I tell all my friends that I hate them, ask Gin..."

"I know." he said quietly, "I know everything about you." He turned, "I've been watching you your entire life..."

* * *

Kya: So, that's the end of this chapter... sorry for the lack of title... Oh, and thank you Unylma uv Amasahdc for the comment... this story's far from over! I'll let you know when I write more! Ja Ne!


End file.
